The Village Hidden Beneath the Moon
by petitefeeme
Summary: When you read legends, it seems easy. The knight rescues the princess with a flick of his sword and goes back to recieve honour and glory. You never think about how terrified the knight could have been in front of the dragon's den, and telling him his adventures would be narated in books later wouldn't have helped much. Sequel to 'A Demon's Fate'
1. Chapter 1

**A little recap of what happened last time. Damaru, Rin, Yuki, the children and pups were captured by Danzo (stab voodoo doll of Danzo) and his root shinobis. They then forced Kakashi, Itachi and Gin to kill his clan. Midway Damaru and Rin manage to escape and lead everyone away. Damaru go find the men and when they reunite Tobi appears and began killing everyone. The little group manage to escape and flee Konoha.**

**And now I give you the first chapter of the sequel! Please read and enjoy!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! Please read: I will be absent the next two weeks, so I will only post next chapter around the 19/04 if I can, the 26/04 if I can't. I apologise in advance for the future late uptdate.**

_xxxxx_

Chapter one

An aftermath, a decision and a sickness

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The room was deadly silent, the flames of the torches creating shadows on the faces of those sitting around the table.

"Tazuki-chan." Damaru finally said with a sigh "Kisame-san, you aren't forced to stay here. You can go. It isn't your problem."

"Don't kid me." Tazuki grumbled "I'm staying because I want to. I got attached to those little monsters. And you'll need all the help you can get."

"You offered me a roof and helped me when I was in need." Kisame retorted "And Samehada would scold me if I didn't help you."

The group eyed the sword but didn't comment.

The door opened and Kakashi stepped in.

"So?" Damaru asked, looking up to him.

"Offically Itachi and I brutally massacred the Uchiha clan and kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha." The man answered grimly, sitting beside Kisame "And the last Senjus still in Konoha disappeared in the fire. They also suspect we started it."

"Figures." Tazuki rolled her eyes "Now what do we do?"

On instinct they turned to Damaru and Itachi.

"Well." The girl said, trying to find something "We sure can't stay here forever. The Hokage surely sent out patrols and teams to arrest Kakashi and Itachi, and to try to find us since they didn't find any bodies. They will find this hideout one way or another. The question is when."

"You can't do like most missing nins and roam the lands without a fixing point." Tazuki added "You've got children."

Damaru nodded silently while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"How about what we found during the chuunin exams?" the boy proposed.

"The place isn't exactly a safe one." Damaru frowned "And even if we could, it would take years to investigate and secure the place enough to make it liveable."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tazuki said.

"We could always lead the research teams on false trails and kill anyone who gets too close." Kisame added, giving a smile full of razor sharp teeth.

No one commented on this. They unfortunately knew it would be necessary eventually.

"Alright." Itachi said, seeing everyone was agreeing "In two days Damaru, Kakashi and I will go. We'll return before the end of November. Tazuki and Kisame, you protect this place. Rin I want you to take care of the children while we're away."

Everyone nodded and got up, ready to fall into their beds and sleep the few hours there still were before sunrise.

The hideout was a lot littler than their home at Konoha, so everyone were forced to share a room with others, except Rin and Kakashi who got the only bedroom on the ground floor for themselves.

"I'll go check on the children." Damaru whispered to Tazuki whom she shared a bedroom with, not wanting to wake up the little ones who were asleep.

The red haired girl nodded and went inside their room, careful to not wake the little Amaru who was sleeping with them.

Damaru went first to check on Naruto, Sasuke and Haku, who were sleeping in the same room, Itachi following her.

Once she readjusted Naruto and Inazuma in their bed and kissed the two other boys, she waited for Itachi to finish tucking in Sasuke and Haku before closing the door behind them.

They went to Shin and Sai's room next, silence settling comfortably between them. While walking Damaru noticed Itachi's stance was still tense.

She smothered a sigh. He had been like that since they arrived here. She didn't blame him of course, because, who wouldn't be angsty after everything that happened.

And she couldn't help him much.

Nonetheless it didn't stop her from trying. So she grabbed and squeezed Itachi's hand, smiling softly at him when he turned inquisitive eyes to her.

The boy sighed softly but didn't let go of her hand until they reached the boys' room.

He wouldn't admit it, but Itachi was actually glad to have Damaru at his side. Sure her presence and the children's was a great responsibility. But he selfishly, for the first time in his life, wouldn't exchange this situation for anything else.

But would he be strong enough to protect them?

As if sensing his troubles, Damaru squeezed reassuringly his hand again and he felt magically calmer.

He wasn't alone, and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

They entered the boys' bedroom and he let Damaru tuck in and kiss the two before walking with her back to her room.

Once they reached the door Damaru opened it with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw Tazuki kneeling over Amaru.

"Damaru-chan!" the girl said urgently, turning to her "She's burning up!"

Quickly the white haired girl went to sit beside her friend, her hands glowing green as she bent over the little girl to check her vitals.

"Please Tazuki." She asked "Go fetch Rin-chan."

The red haired kunoichi nodded before briskly walking out.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Itachi, kneeling beside the two.

"I'm not sure." Damaru frowned "It seems to be an infection. But which one I don't know."

Rin entered the room and Itachi scooted away, letting the woman assist the twelve years old girl.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Okaa-chan?" Sai asked curiously while munching on his slice of bread "Where is Amaru-chan?"

"She's sick dear." A tired Damaru said before picking up a napkin to wipe his mouth "Don't speak your mouth full."

"Can we go see her?" Naruto asked once he finished drinking his chocolate milk.

"Sorry sweetie." Rin apologised, caressing his blond mane "She's too weak and needs to rest as much as possible."

The little boy pouted slightly but nodded in understanding before returning to his breakfast, thoughtful.

"She's going to get better, ne?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course she's going to heal Sasuke." Itachi assured him "Okaa-chan and Rin-obaa will find an antidote. But for that you need to leave them to work."

"Promise." Shin swore while Haku and Sai nodded solemnly.

"How about you go play until lunch?" Kakashi proposed.

The boys except Shin nodded and hopped off their chairs to the little square where they had piled up all their toys.

"Can I go train?" Shin asked.

"I'll go with you squirt." Kisame said "I'll show you some sword moves-of course the basic ones-." He added quickly when Itachi threw him a warning look.

"Are you two going to manage?" Tazuki asked once the children (and by extend Kisame) were out of hearing range "You don't have any analysing instruments and you lack materials here."

"We'll manage don't worry." Rin reassured "It'll just take more time it is all."

"We decided that Rin would scout the way we came here to see if Amaru could have touched something dangerous." Damaru added, yawning before taking a big gulp of her hot tea.

"I'll go with you." Kakashi said to his wife with a smirk "In case you fall asleep on the way there."

Rin frowned at her husband and smacked his head.

"Don't push it." She warned "I'm not in the mood."

Kakashi, if possible, smirked more and was about to add something when he was distracted by Tazuki's foot crashing against his knee.

He chocked painfully and Itachi took the opportunity to talk before things degenerated.

"We'll postpone the mission we talked about yesterday until Amaru is out of danger. I'll go install traps around the perimeter of the hideout."

"I'll go with you." Proposed Tazuki "I'll help with the seals."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"We need to do something." Naruto suddenly declared, putting down the toy he had been playing with.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, looking up from his construction game.

"The adults are abvosly tired." The blond boy explained very seriously "They're always working, patrolling and making sure no one will find us. If we were a bit more inpendable we could help them."

"It's obviously and independent baka." Sasuke scolded before agreeing "But you're right."

"But the adults are too busy." Sai argued "How are we going to train?"

"Can't we do it by ourselves?" Haku proposed "I know I saw books on medicine and chakra control scrolls in the library."

"Okaa-san also told me a bit of her training when she was five, before entering the academy." Naruto added "We don't have weighing seals but I'm sure we can reproduce what she did back then."

"But we can't go outside often enough." Sai argued.

"We'll just do everything we can inside." Sasuke retorted.

"I think we should research a bit before creating a training schedule." Haku proposed "I remember okaa-chan saying that theory was as important as the practice."

Naruto grimaced, the boy preferring action over reading books, but nonetheless nodded.

"Alright." he said "Today we research and form a training schedule, and tomorrow we begin training."

"We should ask the adults too." Sai added "In case we need help."

Naruto nodded at him and got up.

"Let's go." He decided before bulleting out of their play square "Books and scrolls here I come!"

The other boys blinked before smiling at their brother's exuberance and getting up to run after him.

Rin, who was entering the house with a tired sigh, gasped and took a step back when the little herd of children rushed through the entrance toward the stairs leading to the basement.

She lost her balance and Kakashi had to catch her.

"Gomen Rin-obaa-chan!" Haku yelled before disappearing after his brothers down the stairs.

Rin blinked, a bit surprised, but in the end chose to sigh and smile.

"They're growing up fast." She observed.

"They still have a few years to go though." Kakashi said, helping her straighten "You should go sleep. You look ready to collapse."

Rin sighed tiredly "I need to report first."

"I'll do it." Kakashi firmly nudged her to their bedroom "I want you to go rest at least a few hours."

For a moment Rin thought of protesting, but she was so tired she finally just nodded and went into the room.

Kakashi made sure his wife was actually sleeping before heading in the basement, where they had moved a few furnitures to make a little lab for the girls.

He raised a curious eyebrow when he saw the boys busy reading, scrolls and books littered around them.

"Don't forget to tidy up when you're finished." He warned.

Receiving a chorus of 'yes', he smiled before pushing aside the curtain separating the library from the little makeshift laboratory.

He found Damaru asleep on one of the tables, surrounded by samples and sheets of paper.

For a moment he envisaged to not wake her, to let her sleep. But he also knew how angry she would be if she found out.

So he went to shake her gently.

"Kakashi-nii?" the white haired girl mumbled sleepily before realising she had fallen asleep "Oh no!"

She jumped off her tool, running to the fire and checking hurriedly the content of a glass vial.

Sighing in relief, she put the container away from the fire and rubbed her eyes before turning to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Rin and I found no evidence of dangerous plants on the way we took to get here." Kakashi said "But we didn't go too near Konoha so..."

"Where is Rin-nee?"

"Asleep. I convinced her to rest at least a few hours. You should do the same."

"Someone needs to take care of Amaru." Damaru countered, walking out of the laboratory "I'll go check on her."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru blinked, made sure to re-check her results, and smiled.

She grabbed a sheet of paper and hastily scribbled down the informations before bolting out of the makeshift laboratory.

She ran all the way to the room she, Tazuki and Amaru shared and opened the door, waving the paper triumphantly in front of Rin.

"I found it!" Damaru exclaimed happily.

Rin took the paper before smiling.

"Indeed it seems to be." She said "Did you re-check?"

"Of course." The white haired girl assured "And I did every test I could think of and I could do."

Rin re-read before frowning.

"But if you're correct, then we have a problem." She said "I remember that one of the components for the antidote is a rare flower growing in the desert of the wind country."

"Really?" Damaru grimaced "Then yes, it will not be a piece of cake."

"We'll have to go search for it." Rin sighed "I don't think you have this plant in your herbs. I just hope that Amaru is going to resist long enough."

They looked at the little girl sleeping. She was extremely pale and had a slight perspiration coating her skin.

"Let's just hope she does." Damaru said softly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to leave a little review for the author. If you do I'll give you a Danzo voodoo doll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank to Sukki18 for your reviews! Here's your Danzo's voodoo doll! **

**Disclaimer (because I still need to say it from time to time): Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto. Tazuki belong to Sukki18. I only own my OCs.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

_Last chapter:_

"_I found it!" Damaru exclaimed happily._

_Rin took the paper before smiling._

"_Indeed it seems to be." She said "Did you re-check?" _

"_Of course." The white haired girl assured "And I did every test I could think of and I could do."_

_Rin re-read before frowning._

"_But if you're correct, then we have a problem." She said "I remember that one of the components for the antidote is a rare flower growing in the desert of the wind country."_

_xxx_

Chapter two

Sand, a remedy and a teddy bear

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm going to die!" Tazuki whined dramatically, ventilating herself with one of her trusty fans.

Damaru looked up from the map with a compassionate smile.

"We should arrive at the oasis soon." She gently offered "Only a little bit more."

Tazuki's whines were echoed by Yuki's, the she wolf busy panting like there was no tomorrow, her tongue hanging low.

Damaru patted her lightly on her head before continuing their walk, encouraging them forward.

Tazuki let out a huge sigh of relief when they neared the little patch of greenery with a very inviting pound at its centre.

She hated high heats.

Feeling she might just melt in a few seconds she lengthened her strides, a big smile on her face, much to Damaru's amusement.

A smile that died, however, when the white haired girl noticed they weren't alone.

They were able to make out a tiny figure sitting on a rock beside the pond. Tazuki deemed it was a little boy.

But the more worrying part were the three menacing men nearing silently said little boy.

It happened really quickly. Damaru yelled, running to the boy just in time to take him in her arms and step away from the flurry of kunais.

When the assassins flung another flock Tazuki stepped in. She partly opened one of her fan and moved so quickly the men attacking them didn't even see her move.

An arc of wind warded the weapons off, growing in intensity to knock off the attackers.

"How dare you attack a defenceless little one like this boy?" Damaru asked, the boy still in her arms and oddly silent.

"He's a demon!" One of the men accused, pointing to him.

"It's you who is a demon." Snapped Tazuki, taking out her other fan, just in case.

"You don't understand!" Another urged "This child _is_ a demon. The one tail was sealed inside of him when he was a baby. He's a monster!"

Tazuki blinked and turned to Damaru, eyeing curiously the red head in her arms.

Damaru looked down at him, and the boy looked frankly back at her, his gaze carefully blank.

He blinked in surprise when Damaru smiled softly at him, hugging him tighter against herself before pining down the assassins with a glare so frigid the three men felt shivers running down their spines.

"You monsters!" she growled "How dare you try to blame this poor boy for _your_ errors. Sealing the one tail then trying to kill its jinchuriki. How low! How…how!"

Tazuki had never seen her friend like this. She was so furious she couldn't find her words. Beside her Yuki was angrily barking and growling menacingly, perfectly echoing her partner's emotions.

But really, she couldn't blame her. After all this little boy could have perfectly been Naruto-kun.

Even she was angry.

When the three men attacked again, the three females were merciless.

Soon three bodies were on the ground, their blood soaking the white sand.

"Are you alright?" Damaru asked gently, finally putting the boy down.

The boy seemed really surprised to be addressed with care. It wrenched Tazuki's heart to have another leaving proof of how bad jinchurikis were treated for something they never had power over (she already had a few conversations with Naruto that left her wanting to do a mass genocide).

The little boy, even though surprised, nonetheless nodded, hugging his teddy bear tighter against himself.

Damaru smiled reassuringly as Tazuki kneeled near them and pointed to herself.

"Nice to meet you." She said gently "My name is Damaru. The girl beside me is Tazuki and the wolf is Yuki."

Tazuki smiled and waved and Yuki woofed gently in greeting.

The boy still seemed tense.

"Why are you here?" Damaru asked, curious "Where is your village?"

"I live in Suna." Replied shyly the boy, attempting to hide behind his teddy bear.

Damaru and Tazuki looked at each other.

"Okay." Damaru tried again "But why are you so far from your village? It's dangerous for a little boy like you."

"I'm here because my father told me to stay here."

"Alone? It's horribly dangerous."

"Well, he doesn't really care about that."

"How so?"

"He always wants to kill me, so he doesn't care if the place is dangerous."

That answer shocked the girls into silence. They stayed like that, mouth open, for a certain length of time before Damaru was capable of shaking herself out.

"H-He wants to…kill you? You're sure?" she asked, still dumbfounded.

The little boy nodded.

Damaru and Tazuki shared a look.

"Go ahead." Tazuki finally sighed, knowing her friend too much to not predict what the white haired girl would say.

Damaru smiled before turning to the boy.

"Little boy? How about you come with us?"

"With you?" The red head repeated, blinking in surprise.

Damaru nodded. The boy looked really hesitant, hugging his teddy bear even tighter (if it was possible).

"Go with them Gaara."

They all turned to see a blond man near them. Tazuki and Damaru tensed for a moment but the man raised both hands, showing he was unarmed.

"But why uncle?" The boy (apparently named Gaara) asked, confused and a bit sad.

"Look Gaara." His uncle sighed "If you stay here you'll only be sad and depressed. At least if you go with them you have a chance at happiness."

He turned to the girls.

"I know who you are." He said, looking at Damaru "Don't worry I'll tell nobody. But I heard that you were taking in orphans. This one isn't but as you heard, his father is trying to kill him. I beg you."

He kneeled on the sand, bowing deeply.

"Please." He repeated "Take Gaara with you."

Damaru and Tazuki shared a look, not knowing what to do.

The white haired girl glanced at Gaara, who seemed confused and lost.

"Gaara." She called gently, getting the boy's attention "If you want I can offer you a family. But only if you want."

Gaara looked hesitant, looking back and forth between Damaru and his uncle.

"Can't you come with us?" Tazuki proposed, feeling the boy's dilemma.

"I can't." the man answered the man.

"Please uncle." Gaara begged.

The blond man threw him a tortured look before getting up, his expression closing.

"You have one hour to get out of here." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Wait!" called Tazuki as he began walking away "We're searching for a plant! It's called the golden rod."

"To your left a few metres away. There's a good patch of the plant. Now go."

Damaru and Tazuki hesitated. They shared one last look before Damaru sighed.

She bent down to Gaara's level.

"Come on Gaara." She called softly, opening her arms.

The boy hesitated, still hoping his uncle would come back for him. But when he saw the man disappearing behind a dune, he choked back a whimper before relenting.

He walked into Damaru's hold. The girl took him and straightened, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly as he cried out his hurt and sadness.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"So he's the one tail's jinchuriki?" Kisame eyed the little red haired boy in Damaru's arms.

The green eyed girl nodded, caressing the dark locks of the sleeping boy.

"How did you take him without getting pursued by his whole village?" Rin asked.

"His village." Tazuki spat "Was more interested in getting rid of him than keeping him."

"How so?" Itachi asked.

"He's instable." Damaru explained "When they sealed the Sanbi in him, the work was botched. It's as if they didn't care at all for the well-being of the container."

"The poor thing couldn't even sleep!" Tazuki exclaimed angrily "He told us that if he fell asleep the demon would take over."

Everyone in the room froze, glancing at the sleeping Gaara.

"Please tell me he isn't going berserk on us." Kisame said.

"No." Damaru shooked her head "I put a temporary seal on him that contained the one tail enough for him to sleep. It'll do him some good."

"I must imagine." Rin sighed, throwing an emphatic look at the little boy.

"Do you still want to go with Itachi and I tomorrow?" asked Kakashi.

"You go first." Damaru answered "I'll join you a bit later. I need to change Gaara's seal first."

"Not a piece of cake." Kisame commented.

"Perhaps. But I can't leave him like that. And he needs to get his marks too."

"He's indeed really shy." Tazuki nodded, remembering their journey back to the house.

"I'll probably be done in one month." Damaru provided "Until then you can scout the area and create a more secured route."

Itachi and Kakashi nodded. Kisame yawned.

"I'm tired." He said, taking Samehada to shoulder it "I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Did you see the new one?" Naruto commented.

"The little red haired boy?" Shin asked "Only a little bit. Okaa-chan said he was sick like Amaru."

"Is he ill?" Haku asked.

"He didn't seem ill when I saw him." Sai said.

"Amaru wasn't ill too the day before she fell ill." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

They were interrupted when Damaru stepped into the little play room, two read heads behind her.

"Hi everyone!" exclaimed happily Amaru, waving at them.

"Amaru-chan!" The boys recognised, getting up to surround her, asking questions.

The little girl smiled and answered as best as she could.

It took some time for Sasuke to notice the shy jade eyes peaking from behind Damaru's legs.

"Hello." He said kindly, stepping near the six years old "My name is Sasuke. Nice to meet you!"

The little boy automatically shied away.

By now the others had also noticed the boy.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"His name is Gaara." Answered Amaru "He's really, really shy."

"My name is Naruto!" exclaimed Naruto with a big smile "Welcome into the family Gaara!"

The boy blinked, surprised.

"We're all more or less orphans." Shin smiled, noticing his confusion "None of us are bounded by blood to okaa-chan or otou-chan except Sasuke."

"This is why we're a family." Sai explained.

Gaara frowned, confused. Damaru kneeled down to his level and took his shoulders in her hands. He looked up to her and she smiled.

"Each child we take in becomes family Gaara-kun. You don't have any obligation to call me mom but you're not alone anymore."

The little boy blushed, but smiled at her. Damaru smiled back and got up before saying:

"You can all play for a few hours. After that Amaru and Gaara you get back to bed and I want you boys to go back to your training. Alright?"

"Sir yes sir!" exclaimed everyone minus Gaara.

With a roll of her eyes Damaru departed.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru burst into the clearing Itachi and she had so long ago discovered during the first task of the chuunin exam.

Yuki was on her heels, her tongue hanging out.

"Who knew spiders could be so dangerous." The white haired girl commented "And big."

She shivered. Yuki keened and pushed her head against her stomach.

"I know girl." Damaru said softly, scratching the wolf behind her ear "I know. Let's go before the males destroy the place."

Yuki woofed before following her partner inside.

Itachi was busy scanning something on a cavern's ceiling.

When he noticed the females Gin barked happily, walking down the wall to happily greet Yuki.

"Damaru." Itachi also greeted the girl when he noticed "I hope the travel went well?"

"Just a few giant spiders." Damaru replied half-jokingly, walking up to him "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's scouting outside to see what kind of fauna there is."

"I hope he'll come back in one piece."

"He's Kakashi. I wouldn't worry too much."

"You're right." Damaru agreed "What are you doing?"

"I noticed the caverns were covered in seals. But I'm not proficient enough to decipher them."

"I'll do it. You can go scout further in or go help Kakashi."

"I'm sure Kakashi can manage on his own."

Damaru chuckled as Itachi and Gin went further into the caves.

She began examining the array of seals covering the ceiling and soon was completely absorbed in her work.

Yuki for one moment considered going with the males to scout. But in the end she laid down upside down and stayed faithfully near her partner, looking out for any danger (Damaru was very vulnerable when she was concentrating on her researches).


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! Please enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a little review!**

_xxxx_

Chapter three

Happy birthday and renovations

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Come on children." Called Rin "The cake is here!"

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto "Cake!"

Inazuma barked, galloping behind the blond head.

He was the first, with Sasuke (who had a big sweet tooth), to sit around the table.

"Kakashi." The woman called, turning to the man by the window "Come on, we're also celebrating your birthday."

"I don't need a reminder that I getting old." The man grumbled, walking to her to sit down beside his wife.

"You're not old dear." Rin reassured, kissing him (much to the horror of the children beside them).

"Rin obaa-chan!" Amaru whined "That's disgusting!"

"We'll see what you'll say when you're older." Rin smirked before taking the lighter "Alright! Is everyone ready?"

"No!" exclaimed Naruto "Otou-chan and Okaa-chan aren't here!"

The door chose that moment to open and Damaru and Itachi entered the house, carrying packages, the wolves on their heels.

"Sorry we're late!" Damaru apologised, quickly discarding her cloak "We had to take a longer route to avoid a patrol."

She and Itachi went to sit around the table with everyone else.

"So now we can begin." Rin decided "How about you go first Naruto-chan?"

"Okay." The little boy agreed "I'm seven years old now."

"Alright, seven." Rin put seven candles on the cake "Make a wish Naruto-chan."

The little boy closed his eyes and clapped his hand together before blowing the candles.

"Amaru's turn now." Itachi said, putting the red haired girl on his laps so that she could reach the cake.

"I'm six now!" proudly exclaimed the little girl.

Rin smiled and took out one candle.

Next was Sai (he was eight), Shin (ten), Tazuki (twelve, even though she wasn't very keen on celebrating her birthday), Rin and Kakashi (the two dozen of candles were a bit difficult to place on the cake, but they managed).

"The presents now!" exclaimed happily Naruto, tugging on Damaru's sleeves.

"Alright alright." The girl laughed, fishing out a little box from her bag "This is for you."

"This is for Amaru." She gave the little girl a big box that had taken most of the place "Sai, Shin, Tazuki."

"You're sure?" the scarlet haired girl asked hesitantly "I don't need presents."

"I'm sure." Damaru replied before fishing out two more boxes "And this is for Rin-nee and Kakashi-nii."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed when he opened his box "Shurikens and kunais!"

"For your training." Damaru smiled "They have blunt edges."

"A chemistry kit!" Amaru squealed "Thank you!"

"We reserved you a little table in the laboratory." Rin smiled before turning to Sai "And you dear? What did you get?"

"A sketchbook and drawing tools." The boy smiled, holding up brushes and coloured inks for children.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Shin, unsheathing the sword he got.

"Happy birthday kid!" Kisame smiled, ruffling the boy's hair "A tanto always come in handy, though it's a bit too little for me."

"Thanks." Shin replied, smiling.

"So?" Tazuki asked, turning to Rin and Kakashi once she had opened her present (a scroll on wind tecniques) "What did you got?"

"A rare essence of plant for remedies." Rin smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damaru smiled before turning to Kakashi "Kakashi-nii?"

The man stayed silent, observing quietly the twin swords nestled in his box.

"Your father wanted you to have them." Said softly Itachi.

Kakashi took them out, unsheathing them to admire the white glow reflecting on the blades.

"Thank you." He said softly, sheathing them back.

"Can I go install my laboratory?" Amaru asked innocently.

"No no no young lady." Damaru retorted, taking the box away "You'll do that later. For now you're gonna eat your slice of cake and stay with us."

"It's the same for you two." Itachi caught Sasuke and Naruto by the collar to put them back in their chairs before they could sneak away.

The two boys pouted but obeyed.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Yeah!" yelled happily Naruto "Snow!"

He jumped into the little courtyard, half disappearing into the thick layer of snow.

Inazuma barked and plunged after the boy, his golden fur entirely disappearing under the white of the snow.

Sasuke quickly followed his brother, the two engaging quickly into play, Inazuma and Taiyo following them as best as they could.

Shin, Haku and Sai lost no time in joining, jumping in delight into the powdery cold substance covering the ground.

Amaru laughed and was about to jump after her brothers when she noticed Gaara, who was observing critically the snow.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked.

The boy blinked before looking at her.

"What's this?" he asked hesitantly, pointing to the white layer.

"This?" Amaru laughed "It's snow of course."

Then she noticed his confused look.

"You don't know what snow is?"

"He has lived in the desert all his live Amaru-chan." Damaru explained, kneeling at the child's level "Look Gaara-chan."

She took a handful of snow in her gloved hand and presented it to Gaara.

"Snow. It's cold and it falls in winter."

The boy looked up to Damaru before tentatively touching the lump of white in the girl's hand.

He gasped at how cold it was, before pawing it a bit more.

When he began smiling Damaru took him to deposit the boy in the thick layer of snow.

At first Gaara was afraid, gripping tightly the sleeves of the girl.

When he relaxed a bit, Amaru jumped in after him and gently coaxed him to play with her.

A few minutes later he was running with the others.

Damaru smiled and greeted Rin with a nod when she went to sit beside her.

"The first snow of the year." The woman sighed "We've been here for a while now."

"Almost six months." Damaru agreed "And we'll stay here for a little more time before the new house is ready. I just hope Konoha will not find us before then."

"We might have another problem. A more urgent one."

Damaru turned an inquisitive eyebrow to her sister and friend.

Biting back the remark that Itachi had decidedly rubbed too much on her, Rin added:

"We're currently living on our reserves. Come spring we'll have close to nothing."

"Then we'll hunt and go search for fruits. We'll fill our reserves for the next winter. I will not be able to do it, but I'm counting on you."

"Sure you won't be able to be at two places in the same time. Speaking of places, the one you found during the chuunin exam, is it really as you described?"

"Word for word." Damaru nodded "It's truly remarkable. Whoever built this place is a genius."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"He or she is really a genius!"

"This is the tenth time you said that." Kakashi grumbled before taking a bite of his rabbit "Aren't you tired?"

"But really!" insisted Damaru.

She was interrupted when Itachi stuffed her mouth with a bit of rabbit meat.

"Eat." He simply said "We still have much to do. Kakashi where are you with the fauna."

"We sure won't lack meat, as long as we manage to kill the creatures here. And I did a few tests like Rin taught me. The soil is fertile. The only problem will be securing the area. And I think I saw ruins of houses high in the trees."

"Did you try to reach it?" Damaru asked

"Weirdly enough, once reaching a certain height, my feet wouldn't adhere to the trunk." Kakashi frowned "I couldn't use my chakra anymore."

"Interesting." Itachi commented "I'll search if we could access to them via this place."

They finished eating and returned to their work.

Damaru returned to her ceiling, where she had passed most of her days since she came here.

Once again she wanted to marvel at the work someone had done so long ago. The seal work was complex, a true masterpiece.

From what she was capable of decipher, it permitted weather and air to enter into the cavern. There were also seals to evacuate waters, detritus and carry water to specific locations, as well as various others for various different tasks.

It would take time to restore the whole circuit.

But it sure would be interesting.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Rin blissfully sighed, sinking deeper into the hot water of the hot springs.

Tazuki and Damaru shared a look before smiling. The woman looked like a well fed cat, ready for a nap.

Amaru giggled before paddling to the rocks to sit more comfortably.

"It sure feels good to relax for a while like that." Tazuki sighed "Even if we had to disguise ourselves."

"A wig was well worth it." Damaru patted her fake brown hair.

"And I can live without my purple marks." Rin added, passing a hand on her blank cheek.

"And I think I'm pretty in black." Amaru smiled, caressing the black wig covering her red hair.

"I can feel all the pression accumulated since we went away evaporate." Rin sighed blissfully "How is the renovation going?"

"Quite well." Damaru explained "Your husband has almost listed every animal and we'll soon be able to make a map of the area. It really like a little village with everything we need."

"So we'll be able to go there soon?" Amaru asked, swimming back to Damaru.

"Not for a while dear." The girl put her on her laps "We still need to clean and secure the area. It will take time."

"How is going the children's training?" Rin asked.

"Shin's very good now." Damaru said proudly "I'd say guenin level. Kisame agreed to train him to handle a sword."

"That's good for him." Tazuki agreed "And Haku?"

"He's not really into it. But he has very good chakra control and is interested in medicinal plants. He had also his control over ice for him. I think I'll train him to become a medic nin more than a normal one."

"With ninjutsu as a side dish?" Tazuki smirked.

Rin threw water at her.

"And Sai?" she asked.

"Still not very interested in being a ninja." Damaru sighed "He's more absorbed by his sketching books than kunais. But he maintains his level to average as I asked."

"Didn't you want the children to choose what they wanted to do?" Rin blinked.

"Yes, but back then we were protected, in Konoha. Now…"

Silence settled, heavy.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Tazuki tried, wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked as Damaru bit back a laugh.

"Those two developed a strong rivalry." She explained "Most of the time they enter useless competitions. But if I give them precise goals, they get it done faster than anyone I know."

"Competition is good for them." Rin agreed, stretching before sitting more comfortably.

"And I just began my ninja training with Gaara-kun!" exclaimed Amaru "Gaara doesn't know what he wants to be, but I want to be a medic nin like okaa-chan!"

"If you're determined I'm sure you can do it." Rin smiled.

"She sure has good enough chakra control for her age." Damaru smiled down at her "And Gaara has exceptional sensory senses."

"Really?" Tazuki was surprised "But he's so young."

"Yes I know, but he is really good, at least high guenin level. And he can control sand really well."

"But isn't it because of…" Rin asked.

"At the beginning I was thinking the same thing." Damaru countered "But the new seal has almost separated completely the two, and he still has the same control over his sand."

Rin looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Girls." She said "We need to go. They are waiting for us at home."

"And I need to go back to the boys." Damaru took Amaru out of the water and wrapped her in a towel.

The three walked out of the onsen, wrapping their own towel around themselves before heading toward the changing room.

"Can't we stay a bit more?" asked Amaru, walking to Damaru to take her hand.

"Sorry sweetie. We have to go back. And staying too much time in the onsen can make you sick. Come on."

Damaru ushered the little girl inside the changing room and closed the door behind her.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Yuki trotted inside the room where Damaru had chosen to install her study.

Seeing her nowhere, she woofed.

"I'm here Yuki-chan." Damaru stood up and her waving hand appeared behind a little wall of books, scrolls and documents.

Yuki walked to her and sat beside her partner, curiously looking at the symbols on several sheets of paper.

"I almost finished." Proudly said Damaru, showing the wolf one of them "This one is used with others for electricity. I have registered all the singular seals used to operate this little village. Soon I'll have the whole system working, just you see."

Yuki barked excitedly, her partner's optimism contagious, and climbed on her knees to bath her face with her tongue.

"Hey!" Damaru laughed, pushing the canine back "You're heavy you know. You're not exactly the young wolf I found in the woods seven years ago.

Yuki jumped away, barking.

"Alright alright." The white haired girl got up "Let's go for a walk before I end up looking like a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank to Sukki18 for her reviews! Please enjoy this fourth chapter.**

_xxx_

Chapter four

Unexpected news and an old habit

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Why can't we come with you?" Naruto whined, gripping Damaru's shirt's hem.

"You're too young." The white haired girl scolded sternly.

"But we can help!" Sasuke protested, siding with his brother.

"You're never home." Sai added sadly.

Damaru sighed and shared a look with Itachi before kneeling down to the children's level.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly, hugging them "I know our time together is short."

"We do all of this to protect you." Itachi added, kneeling down next to her "So that we can all stay together."

"We understand." Shin sighed.

Itachi ruffled affectionately his hair before straightening

"Don't worry kids." Tazuki assured, checking on last time if her fans were operational "Soon enough you'll be able to come with us in missions."

"And we'll kick butts!" Naruto threw his fist upward.

"Naruto-kun." Damaru sighed "Missions don't always consist in 'kicking butts'."

"We have to go now." Itachi urged on.

Tazuki and Damaru nodded, following after him.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"And…finished!" Damaru put the last finishing touch to her seal work, satisfied "You can begin Tazuki-chan!"

The scarlet haired girl got out one of her fans. With a flick of her wrist a mini tornado raised up, sweeping away all the dust and fragments of rocks and wood.

Damaru went through a set of handsigns and the seals covering the walls and ceiling activated, glowing softly.

Slowly the ceiling seemed to erase itself, letting the sun outside shine on the nude land of the cavern.

"We'll need to plant trees and grass again." Tazuki observed, looking around the barren place.

"All in due time my friend." Damaru got out a list to cross out another name "Come on. There's still a dozen of rooms to do today."

"You know what?" Tazuki huffed, hunching forward "I hate cleaning."

"And I don't like doing the dishes. But they aren't going to do themselves." Damaru shrugged before taking her friend's wrist and forcefully dragging her out "Come on."

Tazuki was about to protest when Yuki passed the archway, trotting to them.

"What is it girl?" Damaru asked before noticing the scroll delicately held in her mouth.

She bent down and scratched the wolf's muzzle before taking the roll of paper out.

Straightening and opening it, she read the message.

A frown appeared on her face and Tazuki curiously peered over her shoulder.

She also frowned worriedly when she finished reading and glanced at Damaru.

"Are you…?" she asked.

"I have no choice." Damaru replied before looking at Yuki "Let's go girl."

The white furred wolf woofed shortly and Damaru waved at Tazuki before the two headed out.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked when he saw her running away.

"I need to go back!" The girl yelled before disappearing "Rin is sick!"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"And tonight, oh surprise!" Damaru took a bite of the meat "Rabbit."

She picked up the carcass and threw it to Yuki who caught it deftly before devouring it down.

"You seem famished girl. You should go hunt something." Damaru proposed.

Yuki nodded before trotting away, quickly disappearing into the bushes surrounding the clearing.

A few hours later, the she-wolf washed away the blood on her muzzle in a stream before deciding to go back to camp.

She moved swiftly under the thick underbrush of the forest, returning to Damaru, when sounds from the right froze her in place.

Her ears pivoted, locating precisely the source of the noises, and she decided to go check if there was a danger or not.

Silent as… well, a wolf, she slipped into the darkness of the trees, soon coming near another camp.

Men were busy eating a deer, talking loudly and laughing in an uproar from time to time.

Yuki scanned the tents and horses grazing not too far away before noticing the little boy huddled in the corner of a cage.

Now if Yuki had learned anything about Damaru after seven years of shared life, it was that the girl wouldn't accept something like that (the boy looked no older than Shin).

She stealthily walked away, to where Damaru was camping.

"Yuki-chan?" The white haired girl asked when she noticed how agitated her partner was when the wolf appeared into camp "What is it?"

The white furred canine gripped gently but firmly her wrist before tugging to the direction she had come from.

"You want to show me something?" Damaru understood, straightening "I'm following."

Satisfied, Yuki led the girl back the other camp.

Seeing her partner taking so many measures to not be seen or heard, Damaru imitated her instinctively.

They soon reached the other camp and it only took a few seconds for the white haired girl to notice the little boy.

"How awful!" she gasped.

Yuki saw a determined glint that she knew too well appear in her eyes.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"To lord Orochimaru!" yelled the men around the fire, raising their jars of sake before taking a big gulp.

"I still don't understand why he wants that useless piece of junk." One of them grumbled "Sometimes I even wonder if he's a Kaguya!"

"That's for sure." Another one nodded "He prefers flowers instead of killing. And I even heard him once saying that money wasn't everything!"

"He's a freak, don't bother. And we sold him a good price, so he isn't that useless."

"Hey Sochiro." One of the men called, seeing the man behind him focused elsewhere "What are you looking at?"

Sochiro said nothing, only pointed, his mouth hanging down in surprise.

The others followed his finger and let their mouth hang when they saw a white furred wolf.

"What the….!"

"It's a wolf!"

"I thought they were extinct or something like that!"

"Did you see its beautiful fur?"

"Hey guys, I think it's a nin wolf."

"A nin wolf?" smirked greedily their chief "That's rich! We can try to sell it and if we can't its fur could make a very pretty cloak."

The men took their weapons before slowly trying to circle the wolf.

Only for Yuki to dart away.

"Come back here you rodent!" yelled one of the men before the group followed the female into the woods.

Silence settled in camp. Damaru stealthily neared the cage before working on the seals first, her senses in alert in case of the mercenaries decided to go back.

The little boy threw her a curious look and she smiled.

"I'm here to help you don't worry."

She deactivated the last seal and took out a pin before working on the locks.

"Why?" croaked out the boy after a while, his voice raspy.

"Because I can." Damaru simply answered, opening the last lock and opening the door "Come on. Can you walk?"

The boy hesitated a bit before nodding and taking Damaru's hand.

Together they ran away into the woods.

When Damaru deemed the distance separating them from the mercenaries' camp sufficient, she took out a whistle and blew in it.

No real sound came out of it but, kilometres from their position, Yuki's ears twitched.

She abruptly turned right and the men ran after her, only to fall into a mud pit.

Yuki took no heed to their swearing and yells, returning to Damaru.

"Good job girl." Damaru complimented when she appeared, caressing her head before turning to the little boy "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." He answered "But why did you save me?"

"Because I could I told you." Damaru smiled "Now I'm giving you the choice. If there's someone you want to go live with, I'll accompany you there. Or if you want you can go with me."

"With you?"

"Yes. There are others boys like you that I have taken in. What's your name by the way?"

"Kimimaro."

"Nice to meet you Kimimaro-kun. I'm Damaru, and this is Yuki. Can I ask you what age you are?"

"Ten."

"Then you are around the children's ages. Haku is also ten and the others are one or two years younger or older. If you want you can stay with us."

She extended her hand, which the child took after a little hesitation.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"So?" Kakashi asked tensely "Is it grave?"

"No." Damaru smiled as her hands stopping glowing "It isn't life threatening. But it'll last a few months."

"How much?"

"Nine."

Silence settled. Rin looked curiously at Damaru who smiled back toothily before gasping.

"Don't tell me!" she exclaimed "I'm…"

"Yes." Damaru exclaimed happily "Congratulations! You're gonna be parents!"

"I'm…I'm gonna be mom?" Rin asked breathlessly before turning to Kakashi, who was strangely still.

Damaru noticed the slight twitch of her older brother's left eye and wisely decided to leave them alone.

With a last smile she hopped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, only to be intercepted by Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara coming from the training.

"Okaa-chan!" Naruto yelled, tugging at her sleeve "Kimimaro is sick!"

"We were training and suddenly he fell down." Sasuke added, tugging at her other sleeve.

"He isn't breathing well." Gaara finished, reaching toward her.

"Okay let's go." Damaru decided, picking up the red head before gently pushing Sasuke and Naruto downstairs.

When she saw the white haired boy on the ground, his breathing whizzing and too superficial, she put down Gaara before kneeling near Kimimaro.

She forced him to sit and put a glowing green hand on his torso.

Almost immediately the boy was able to breathe normally and took a big load of air in.

"Don't speak." Damaru instructed "Breath normally in and out."

Kimimaro nodded and when Damaru was sure he could do so without her help, she stopped and let him straighten.

"I need to examine you." The white haired girl said gently, leading him upstairs "Let's go."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"How is young Kimimaro?" asked Rin.

"…Sepsis." Damaru threw a serious look at the woman, who gasped upon hearing the name.

"Is it that grave?" Kisame questioned.

"It's a blood infection." Damaru explained "If we don't do something now, he'll die in a few years. Kisame, I need you to go help Tazuki and Itachi. Report what is happening too."

"Roger." The blue skinned man smirked.

"Kakashi, I need you to go steal some medicine. I can't go with you so it'll be a bit difficult. I need to stay here in case Kimimaro do another breathing crisis and Rin is pregnant."

"Of all the time." Said pregnant woman grumbled.

"Don't be like that." Damaru smiled, taking the woman's hand "At all time, and even more in the sombre ones, a child is a blessing and a hope for the future."

"I can almost hear Daichi-ojii." Kakashi smiled.

Damaru smiled back at him, touched by his words.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Is Kimimaro going to heal?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so." Damaru said "You have to understand that Kimimaro's illness is very grave. It will take perhaps years for him to fully heal."

"Like Amaru-chan when we first came here?" Sasuke asked

"More serious than that sweetie."

"But where are we going to sleep?" Sai asked "You transformed our bedroom into a hospital room."

"You're going to sleep with Haku and Sasuke and Naruto are going to sleep with Kisame-san and otou-chan."

"Really!" the two boys exclaimed, excitement clearly visible on their faces.

"It's awesome!" Naruto added, grinning widely.

"They're training in the basement." Damaru helpfully provided "You can go announce them the good news."

The two nine years old bolted down and Damaru chuckled.

"Don't worry okaa-san." Amaru said "I'll help you take care of Kimimaro."

"I'll help too." Haku added.

"Thank you." Damaru smiled, hugging to two "I don't know what I would do without you all."

"You'll be sad." Sai answered "At least I hope."

"I'll be more than sad my little artist." Damaru said, bringing the ten years old into a hug "You're my stars."

"Dammit!" they suddenly heard Kisame yell "Why me! Why meeeee!"

Damaru laughed, soon followed by the children. And if she had a sharper hearing, the girl was sure she would have heard Itachi chuckle.

"Damn you Damaru!"

"Kisame-ojii took the news really well it seems." She said before straightening "It's getting late. Why don't you go ask Rin-obaa for a dinner?"

The children nodded and climbed downstairs. Damaru observed them go with a smile before entering the room they put Kimimaro in and sat beside the sleeping child.

"We'll do our best to save you." She said, taking a limp hand "I promise."

"Why?"

"Oh, you're awake." Damaru smiled when the boy's blue-green eyes opened "How are you feeling?"

The little boy frowned "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to save me that much? I'm not worth living. I have no purpose in life."

Damaru looked at him before sighing softly and caressing the boy's hair in a tender gesture, much to his surprise.

"No life is worth throwing away Kimimaro-kun. And life is worth living. You may not see why now, but if you die you surely will never see the reasons. Trust me, even if there are bad things, the good ones more than make up for them."

She straightened a bit before depositing a kiss on Kimamaro's forehead and the boy's eyes widened.

Damaru chuckled a bit when he blushed and smiled gently to him.

He blinked before smiling tentatively back, his hand tightening lightly around the girl's own.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**And yes! Kakashi and Rin are gonna be parents! Is there any preference for the sex of the child? I'm also open to any suggestions for the name, so don't hesitate!**

**How Damaru met with Kimimaro might be surprising, but here's my reasoning. Ororchimaru was here when the Kaguya clan attacked the village, and he seemed really well informed of what was going on. And later on he found Kimimaro, which for me means he had his sight on the child from the beginning. **

**So it seemed plausible to me that Orochimaru helped, if not orchestrated from the shadows, the Kaguya clan's mindless slaughter.**

**I admit that Kimimaro getting moved from his prison is me using a bit of my author's power to manipulate reality ^_^! **

**Don't go yet! I have a little surprise for you. Continue to read please and don't hesitate to review!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

OMAKE: POOR KISAME

Itachi was a light sleeper by nature, and his years of conditioning as ANBU actually made it difficult for the young man to sleep (unless Damaru was near him of course).

Which was why, when he heard snickers mingled with giggling and rustle of clothes, he immediately knew Naruto and Sasuke where up to no good.

His suspicions were confirmed when he opened his eyes to see the two boys near Kisame, busy drawing on the blue man's face.

Trying not to smirk and summoning his stern face, the black haired boy pushed himself silently on his elbows and asked:

"Can I ask what you two are doing out of bed?"

The two boys jumped and whirled around, Naruto actually stumbling and falling down as he tripped on his own feet.

Once again Itachi had to reign in the urge to smirk.

"Nothing?" The blond boy more asked than affirmed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, making them stiffen "Oh really? I never knew doing nothing involved drawing on Kisame's sleeping face."

Naruto smiled sheepishly while Sasuke suddenly found the wall on his right incredibly interesting.

Itachi would have enjoyed making them squirm a bit more, but unfortunately Kisame chose that time to wake up.

"What's going on? Why are you all up?"

Rubbing his eyes, he frowned when he saw black spreading on his fingers. Blinking, he suddenly noticed Naruto and Sasuke holding markers.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"WHY YOU….!"

Damaru shot up as she heard screams resonate within the silent house.

"What's happening?" Tazuki asked blearily, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go check." Damaru whispered, not wanting to wake Amaru.

She slipped out of bed and silently walked out of the bedroom, to the one Itachi, Kisame, Naruto and Sasuke shared.

Knocking lightly, she opened the door to see Kisame knocked out on the floor with weird markings on his face and the boys snuggling against Itachi.

Raising an eyebrow, she threw an inquisitive look at the dark haired boy.

"Naruto and Sasuke pranked Kisame." He simply said, the two culprits trying to hide behind him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, tomorrow you will be punished." Damaru said sternly, entering the room to kiss them "Itachi please make sure to put Kisame back into bed."

She disappeared back into her bedroom and Itachi got up to haul the blue skinned man up onto his bed.

"Alright." He said "Let's go back to bed."

"Can we sleep with you otou-san?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Pretty please." Naruto pulled out his puppy pout for good measure.

Itachi sighed, knowing he couldn't resist "Alright, if you promise to sleep."

"Promise."

They snuggled into his sides as the boy slipped into bed and put up the covers. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, Itachi following them shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

_xxx_

Chapter five

A new arrival, a festival and a kiss

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm back!" Tazuki entered the house, shaking off the water on her cloak before hanging it.

"Tazuki-chan!" Naruto and Amaru exclaimed, running to her to give the girl a hug, followed shyly by Gaara.

"Hello you little monsters." Tazuki laughed, hugging them back before ruffling the jade eyed little boy's hair "Where are you going like that?"

"We're going to train." Naruto answered.

"Then go. And don't overdo it okay?"

"Got it!"

The children ran away, climbing down the stairs to the basement.

"Tazuki-chan." Greeted Damaru, walking out of Kimimaro's room "I hope your way back was uneventful."

"Apart from the torrential rain, nothing. How is Kimimaro-kun?"

"There're significant progresses." Damaru smiled, climbing down the stairs to hug her friend "He's reacting positively to the treatment."

"So he's getting better." Tazuki smiled, relieved "Thank goodness."

"Tazuki-chan." Rin appeared around a corridor, greeting the girl with a smile "Welcome back."

"Hello Rin-chan." Tazuki smiled "I see your pregnancy is progressing well."

The woman smiled, caressing her round belly.

"Only one month to go." She smiled.

"Have you been thinking of names?"

"I'll prepare some tea." Damaru proposed.

A bit later the girls were sitting around the table of the living room, chatting, savouring a rare moment of relaxation.

"It's been some time now." Tazuki sighed "Since we were able to sit like this."

"Yes." Damaru agreed "Last time was when we went to the onsen."

"The children are a bit restless too." Rin sighed "They understand that they have to stay inside and are very dedicated to their training, but…"

Silence settled for a moment until Tazuki remembered something.

"On my way here." she said "I saw they were preparing a Tanaba festival in a nearby village. Perhaps we could take the children there."

"That's risky." Damaru sighed "But I understand that it would be good for the children to go out once in a while."

"It would be good for you too." Rin added "You're always working. A festival would do you some good."

"We'll need to trade carefully though." Damaru said "Ninjas could notice us and try to kidnap the children. And someone will have to stay with Kimimaro."

"I'll do it." Rin proposed "I'll stay. Either way with a newborn baby I will be a bit too busy to go."

"Alright." Damaru agreed, getting up "I'll prepare our disguises and warn the guys."

"I hope they're doing well." Rin sighed, looking at the scenery beyond the windows.

"I'm sure they're doing alright." Tazuki assured "They'll come back in time for your baby's birth."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Hurry up you snails!" Kakashi yelled before barrelling forward, pushing chakra into his feet to go faster.

Itachi and Kisame increased their pace, struggling to keep up with him.

"Are you alright?" Kisame asked, glancing at the youngest of their group.

"Don't worry about me." Itachi answered, trying to contain a slight pant in is tone.

Kisame knew perfectly the boy's weakness was in endurance, and that he didn't want to burden anyone with it.

So he let it go, simply preparing himself in case the boy collapsed before reaching their base.

"There are bandits up ahead." Itachi signalled, his eyes passing from black to red.

"Should we warn Kakashi?" Kisame asked.

They heard sounds of fighting, as well as several groans of pain.

"I don't think it will be necessary." Itachi said, sweatdropping.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Come on Rin-nee push!" Damaru encouraged.

Tazuki was standing behind the white haired girl, ready to help the moment the child would come out.

She was also trying to not feel too sick. If birthing was that gross and painful, she would never have children!

"I can see the head." Damaru said "Tazuki-chan you're ready?"

"I am."

"Okay then Rin-nee one last push."

With a cry the woman complied and a little body finally slid out, wailing.

Damaru passed the newborn to Tazuki before cutting the umbilical cord.

Once that was done she took the baby away while Tazuki pushed the placenta out like her friend had shown her.

Once that was done she took a washcloth and freshened up Rin.

"Thank you." The woman sighed, smiling tiredly.

"It's normal." Tazuki smiled "You have to look beautiful when Kakashi arrives."

"That man." The new mother huffed "Just wait until he arrives. Missing the birth of his… by the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." Damaru smiled "Congratulation."

She walked to them and handed the newborn to Rin.

The woman took him with a tender look in her eyes and held him delicately close to her.

"He's perfect." She whispered, pushing back a few locks of hair.

At that moment Tazuki had to admit there _were_ positive sides of giving birth. Perhaps even strong enough to outrank the negatives ones.

"Have you thought of a name?" The red head asked, smiling down at the newborn who had finally calmed down.

"To admit the truth." Rin smiled "No. Kakashi and I will probably discuss it once he arrives. After all this little one decided to arrive one week early."

As if on cue they heard the door slam open.

Kakashi appeared in the room only a second after, his eyes quickly noticing the little bundle in his wife's arms

With a groan he slumped against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, passing a hand over his sweaty brows "I didn't get here on time."

Rin sighed before beckoning him closer.

"Come on." She said, smiling "Take a look at your son."

"Let's leave them alone." Damaru whispered to Tazuki as Kakashi took a sit next to Rin, peering curiously at the little being in the woman's arms.

"Is it born?" Gaara asked curiously when they entered to the living room.

"Yes." Damaru smiled "It's a boy."

"Can we see him?" Sai asked.

"Let's leave the new parents a bit alone." Damaru tempered, sitting next to Itachi "This ordeal was tiring for everyone, especially them."

"You'll see the new addition of the family tomorrow okay?" Tazuki said.

"It sure brings memories." Damaru smiled before turning to Itachi "Do you remember? When Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were babies."

"Indeed." Itachi smiled.

"Really." Naruto said excitedly "How was I?"

"You were an angel." Damaru smiled to him "You weren't crying too much. You always smiled and didn't cause any problems."

"And me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You were a little monster." Itachi answered with a smirk.

"Hey!" The little boy pouted.

Itachi chuckled before poking gently his forehead. It calmed down the boy a little, but he refused to come on his laps, preferring Damaru's.

The white haired girl chuckled before picking him up.

"Aren't you getting a bit too old for me to pick you up in my laps?" she said, caressing his hair.

Sasuke pouted stubbornly before burrowing himself into her chest.

Damaru sighed before hugging him softly, a smile on her face.

"Hey not fair!" protested Naruto "I want a hug too!"

"Aren't you also a bit too old now?" Itachi chuckled, taking the boy into his own laps.

"It seems like yesterday you were little, fragile things in my arms." Damaru sighed "You sure have grown up very well. All of you."

Her words were received in a warm silence.

"Anyway." Tazuki yawned "I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Actually I'm tired too. We should all go to sleep." Damaru agreed.

"Can we have a story?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes a story!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking up to Damaru.

"Pretty please!" Amaru added.

"Alright alright." Damaru laughed, pushing gently Sasuke off her laps before standing "Tazuki you head in without me. We'll join you later."

The red head nodded before getting up.

"Goodnight everyone."

"I think I'll follow." Kisame added.

Slowly everyone went to sleep. After narrating a story to the children Damaru, helped by Itachi, tucked the children in before joining their own beds.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah." Kisame assured "Festivals aren't my thing. And you aren't going too."

"I need to stay with my wife and son of course." Kakashi answered "To help Rin."

The door upstairs opened and the boys climbed down the stairs, wearing different yukatas.

"Otou-chan!" Naruto exclaimed "How are we?"

"You look like princes." Itachi smiled, kneeling down to readjust Sai's haori.

"And you look like a lord otou-chan." Sasuke complimented.

"Indeed." Kisame smirked, eyeing Itachi's black but very fitting and suiting black haori and hakamas "Though you lack a bit of roundness around the stomach and a distinctive laziness."

Itachi smirked at his friend but didn't comment.

"Trying to impress someone?" Kakashi smirked.

The sixteen years old glared at the man, trying to conceal the slightest of blush.

Unfortunately for him Kakashi noticed, as well as Kisame.

Both shared a look before smirking.

"Shut up." The teenager grumbled.

He was saved from their reply when the door upstairs opened again to reveal Rin.

"Gentlemen." She smiled "The girls are ready."

Amaru got out first, wearing a beautiful pastel purple yukata decorated with light red and green flowers, equally purple little flowers and white snowflakes.

Tazuki and Damaru walked out after her. Tazuki was wearing a dark red yukata with coloured butterflies and pink sakura blossoms. As for Damaru she was wearing a light gold yukata with white embroideries.

"You look like princesses!" Shin complimented.

"Thank you squirt." Tazuki smiled, ruffling the thirteen years old boy's hair.

Kakashi and Kisame glanced at Itachi and smirked when they saw he had eyes only for Damaru.

Said girl noticed too and blushed, looking down.

Itachi went to her and took her hand.

"You look beautiful." He said with a sincere smile.

Damaru blushed even more. Rin and Tazuki smiled. Amaru 'awed' and the boys grimaced.

"Okay." Tazuki decided "Let's go and try to enjoy the festival as much as possible."

They all went out, leaving silence behind them.

"Some peace and quiet." Kisame sighed happily "Well, if anyone wants to talk to me I'll be in the basement."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"So, everyone remember the security precautions?" Damaru asked the children.

"Don't go beyond the festival's borders." Shin said.

"Don't go alone." Sai added "Always in groups of two or three."

"Don't spend your money in one place." Haku said.

"Don't follow strangers!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If we're attacked we have to use the explosive tags otou-chan gave us." Sasuke recited.

"We meet at the fields when the fireworks begin." Amaru said.

"And to not create trouble." Gaara finished.

"Good." Damaru smiled "Now off you go."

The children took no time to run off. Amaru and Gaara went away hand in hand. Naruto and Sasuke scurried off and Haku, Shin and Sai walked away together.

Itachi and Damaru looked at each other. Damaru blushed a bit, but nonetheless smiled at the boy.

"Should we go as well?"

With a smile Itachi took her hand.

"My lady." He said, making her blush even more before leading her through the stands.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"It beautiful." Gaara said in awe.

"It's the same colour as your eyes." Amaru commented, looking at the boy's jade green eyes.

Gaara blinked before looking at the little trinket.

A jade gemstone was shaped into a ball, thin strings made of cheap silver hanging from it. A green ribbon was attached to the ensemble.

"It's a trinket to tie on your sash." Amaru explained, taking the sides of the ribbon before tying it to the boy's red slash "There. It suits you."

Gaara looked at the jewellery thoughtfully before smiling.

"I like it." He said, fingering the jade ball.

Amaru smiled triumphantly before turning to the vendor.

"I'll take it." She told the man who smiled before accepting her money.

"Ah, wait…" Gaara tried.

"Don't worry." Amaru smiled "It doesn't bother me. And a sister can buy a present for her brother no? It's a bit late sure but…"

Gaara blinked before a smile stretched his lips "Thank you."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

With a sigh Damaru sat down on the ground, Itachi imitating her.

As the firework wouldn't begin until an hour, the fields were mostly empty.

"It's been two years." The girl looked up to the star filled sky.

"Do you regret anything?" Itachi asked, tensing ever so slightly.

Damaru noticed this and put her hand over his own.

"No." she said serenely "If everything was to be redone I'd still do the same things. I don't regret being with you."

Itachi turned to her with an emotion in his eyes that made Damaru's heart thump loudly in her chest.

Their eyes met and locked onto each other.

Itachi gently took her chin and bent forward.

Their eyes closed, their lips met.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Kakashi being late ::snickers:: sorry, couldn't help it.**

**So yes, Kakashi and Rin's child is a boy. His name will be revealed later don't worry (I'm still open to suggestion). I chose the gender of the child by a very scientifically method including a coin.**

**As for Itachi and Damaru's romantic moment, I decided it was time for their relationship to evolve a bit further. A big thank to Blue-chan for her help!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

OMAKE: THE BULL AND THE FROG

Naruto's sky blue eyes narrowed as the boy stared at his opponent, a beefy man with hands as big as the blond's head.

The referee held up his hand before bringing it down abruptly.

"Begin!"

"Is this little boy really going to…?" A woman asked worriedly, tilting her body to her friend.

"I don't know." Her friend replied.

Sasuke groaned and face palmed.

"Finished!"

"He did it!"

"Incredible!"

Naruto slammed down his hundredth bowl of ramen and got up on his stool to point a finger at the huge man in front of him "Take that! I ate one hundred bowl of ramen before you! Who's the best now?"

The beefy man glared at the little boy, not taking really well being beaten by a child barely reaching his knees.

Sasuke acted before he could act upon his frustration and grabbed Naruto's hand before darting away, the blond into.

"Sasuke!" The blue eyed boy protested.

"Otou-chan told us to keep a low profile baka. Not enter a competition and brag about your win."

"Because you weren't smirking seeing this this man's face."

Naruto smirked when he saw his brother's mouth twitch upwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the delay, but here is the sixth chapter! Once again a big thank to Sukki18 for her review.**

**Warning: There will be a ****slight**** innuendo in this chapter, but it is very light so it shouldn't be shocking to anybody. This warning is just a precaution since I rated my fanfic T.**

**Please read, enjoy, and don't hesitate to review to tell me what you think of this chapter!**

_xxx_

Chapter six

First outing and missing nins

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Your test results are getting better and better." Damaru smiled, looking up from the chart to Kimimaro's expectant face.

"Really?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Yep! In a few weeks you'll be able to get out of bed."

The white haired boy's smile could have rivalled with Naruto's.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru took a glance back toward Shin and Haku to see they were struggling to keep up with the pace Itachi had set.

"Itachi, Tazuki-chan!" she called "Let's walk a bit."

Tazuki looked back before glancing at Itachi.

The teenager nodded and everyone jumped down on the ground.

"Here." Damaru gently said, taking out her gourd of water before passing it to them "Drink."

"Thank you." Shin sighed, drinking a bit before passing the item to Haku.

"Sorry." The black haired twelve years old apologized once he finished drinking "We're slowing you down."

"We didn't expect you to maintain Itachi's pace for hours you know." Tazuki reassured "Heck even I am tired when evening comes. Though, I have to say you lasted much longer than I expected."

The two boys grinned proudly.

"Don't worry we'll just walk." Itachi said "It will take a little more time but it's nothing. Let's go now."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

'Why can't we go with otou-chan and okaa-chan!" Naruto protested, glaring up at Rin, trying to refrain a pout (because big boys just _didn't _pout).

"Because you're too young." The woman explained calmly "Don't be so hasty. In two little years you'll be able to go on missions with them. Only, of course, if you're strong enough to get Itachi and Damaru's approbation."

"I'll get their approbation!" Naruto swore "They'll even be impressed."

"If you want them to be impressed." Sai suggested, looking up from his work "I suggest you return to your training."

"Yeah come on Naruto." Sasuke smirked "You yet have to beat me."

"I'll show you!" The blond head exclaimed challengingly, leaping back into battle.

Rin chuckled, shaking her head before glancing at Gaara and Amaru who were training with kunais and shurikens.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"No thank you." Amaru smiled while Gaara simply shook his head.

Rin nodded and looked back at Kumori.

How did Kakashi and she come to that name for their son was still a mystery. But even if it was a little strange Rin liked it. It was a unique name just like her son was unique.

She had to admit that, at the beginning, she was afraid to have a child. She had seen the extension of Damaru's work to take care of the children she would take in and she hadn't been sure she could do the same.

But now looking at Kumori she was more than ready to do everything necessary to insure a good life for him.

She felt the baby steer and brushed away his dark locks.

Blue eyes opened and Kumori began crying.

"Is he okay?" Amaru asked, stopping her training.

"He just needs to be changed and fed." Rin reassured, getting up "I'm going. Don't cause trouble in my absence."

"Promise." Sai smiled.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru swiftly evaded a punch from the bandit in front of her, leaving an opening for Yuki.

The lupine jumped onto the man in an instant, teeth out, and killed him in even less time.

Damaru threw a look to see that Shin and Haku were handling perfectly their own bandit, Shin fighting with his tanto and leaving openings for Haku to try to disable him with his needles.

Tazuki threw her own opponent away with her fans and Damaru silently asked for Yuki to drag the body of the man they took care of outside the road.

The wolf complied and Damaru checked once again to see if the children needed help.

But she didn't need to worry as she saw their opponent collapse on the ground.

"Seriously." Tazuki scoffed, walking to Damaru after getting rid of her own bandit "What were they thinking when they decided to attack us?"

"Probably nothing?" Damaru grumbled "Shin! Haku! Is anyone hurt?"

"No." Haku answered.

The white haired girl smiled in relief "Good."

Itachi chose this moment to appear, Gin at his side.

"Are you alright?" Damaru asked, Yuki nearing Gin to sniff him for any injuries.

"Don't worry we're alright." Itachi reassured, petting lightly Gin before looking to his right, his eyes bleeding red "But apparently we weren't the only ones wanting to kill them."

As if on cue a boy approximately Itachi's age busted through the bushes, cutting their way.

"You!" he yelled, pointing to Itachi who deactivated his eyes just in time "You killed my missing nin!"

Damaru noticed the Iwa symbol on his headband and moved discreetly to the children.

"Stay near me okay?" she whispered to them "And don't initiate anything unless I tell you."

The two boys nodded.

"Hey you three!" the Iwa nin yelled, glaring at Damaru "Don't go whispering behind my back!"

"How could we do something behind your back?" Tazuki smirked "You're facing us."

Her jab seemed to enrage the teenager.

"You bitch!" he yelled, sinking his hand into a side pocket before throwing white balls to the group.

Tazuki sent a wave of wind powerful enough to deviate the strange balls and knock forcefully the iwa nin back along with a few trees.

"Who is a bitch bastard!" The red head yelled, grey eyes narrowing on the boy who was struggling to regain his breath.

Tazuki was ready to finish him when Itachi held up his arm, stopping her.

"I'll deal with him." He said glancing back at the two girls "You two and the children go ahead. Gin and I will catch up to you."

"Alright." Damaru nodded "Let's go everyone. We'll take another route."

"I don't feel like this _thing_ had enough." Tazuki snarled, glaring at the iwa nin who glared right back at her.

"Tazuki-chan." Damaru sighed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder "Let's go."

Tazuki glanced at her friend before sighing and following.

Itachi followed them until they couldn't be seen anymore before turning back to the iwa nin, Gin tense and ready beside him.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Is he…alright?" An iwa nin asked, glancing at the boy on his teamate's back.

"I'm not a medic nin." The other replied "But I'd say post genjutsu trauma."

"But only a few are strong enough to cause that type of injuries."

"Look. When we found him after he foolishly ran off after our target. He was frozen, his centipede bomb tightly wrapped around him. So unless he was planning to do suicide, there's no other logical explanation."

"But who would be strong enough to make him almost kill himself?"

"I don't know, but Deidara had always been a bit weak in genjutsu."

"That's true."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Woah!" Haku exclaimed, looking up at the high ceiling.

"It's gigantic." Shin said.

"I'll show you the rooms where you can put down your things." Damaru smiled at their antics "Tonight we rest, and tomorrow we'll get to work."

"I'll go scout the area." Itachi said before disappearing with Gin.

"I'll go gather firewood." Tazuki announced before walking into the nearby woods with Yuki.

Damaru helped the boys settle down and showed them where the only working bathroom, and kitchen were.

"It seems clean enough." Haku noticed, looking around the area "What do we have to do still?"

"There are still trees that need to be re-planted in the training areas. The seal system isn't completely working yet. The rooms need to be furnished and we have to create means to give us food. We can't continue forever to depend from the money savings we have."

"So?" Shin asked "What are we going to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you'll help Tazuki prepare some field to cultivate our own food, and help Itachi to clean the remaining dirty grounds."

The children groaned and Damaru smiled before preparing camp.

She was interrupted when Itachi appeared before her.

"You should come and see." He said.

Damaru blinked, surprised, but nonetheless complied.

Itachi led her into the forest to a nearby clearing were Gin was waiting.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed "Is it?"

"I tried to near it but it almost killed me." Itachi said "It can use chakra."

"Weirdly enough that doesn't surprise me."

Damaru began to carefully walk toward the horse lying down on the grass, one of its hooves stuck in protubing roots.

Seeing her nearing it, the horse began to snort, chakra gathering in his front legs.

Immediately Damaru held up her hands, showing she was unarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly "I just want to help you."

Slowly, very slowly, Damaru edged toward the roots holding the equine hostage.

When she took out a kunai, the horse tensed. But when it saw the white haired girl use it to cut the root, it relaxed slightly, still eyeing suspiciously Itachi and Gin.

Damaru finally freed the horse who tried to get up, only to stumble down.

The white haired girl went to kneel beside the animal, scanning its body.

"Please Itachi, go get Haku." She asked, her golden green eyes stopping on the hindquarters.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"So it's a boy?" Shin asked, handing the horse a cube of sugar.

"Yep." Haku answered "When okaa-chan and otou-chan found him he was hurt very badly at his hips."

"He doesn't seem better." Shin observed, eyeing the bandages and the elaborated splint.

"He's much better than one week ago." Haku affirmed "But okaa-chan told me it would take some time before he can walk normally again."

Shin nodded before patting the horse on his neck.

"Don't worry." He said, smiling "We'll take good care of you."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru was walking down the corridor to her room when she heard coughing.

"Itachi?" she called, knocking before sliding the door open "Are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry." Itachi smiled reassuringly "Just a little cough."

Damaru threw him a doubtful look but in the end relented.

"Alright." She sighed "Goodnight then."

"Wait."

Damaru stopped, throwing him a curious look.

"I'm a bit cold." The boy smirked "As our medic you should help me warm up."

Damaru blushed and gave him a false glare thtn only made him smirk wider.

"Well I guess so." The girl sighed, suddenly very aware that Itachi was shirtless.

The boy pushed away the covers and Damaru hesitantly crawled into the bed.

With a contented smile Itachi spooned her against himself, his arms surrounding her frame.

"You're worse than Naruto and Gaara when it comes to cuddling." Damaru giggled a bit.

"Hn" was her only reply as he nuzzled her neck, burrowing his face in her hair.

Damaru sighed but smiled nonetheless, relaxing in his hold before letting sleep claim her.

:: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Itachi-kun!" yelled Tazuki, banging on the door "Damaru-chan! Time to wake up!"

Inside the room Damaru blinked her eyes open, rubbing them lazily with her hands before answering.

"We're coming Tazuki-chan."

Her friend walked away and Damaru turned to the boy behind her.

"Itachi-kun." She mumbled, shaking him a bit "We have to get up."

The boy emitted a sound between a groan and a growl, burrowing his nose in her hair and nuzzling her neck.

Damaru giggled. Who would have thought Itachi Uchiha was so lazy in the morning.

She felt Itachi smirk and the boy hugged her tighter against himself.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Now you sound like a child." Damaru chuckled.

"I am no child woman." Itachi growled, nibbling her earlobe.

"Itachi." Damaru blushed, biting back a gasp as his hand slipped underneath her shirt to trace tender circles on her stomach "Not now."

"Why not?" Itachi smirked before depositing butterfly kisses down her neck.

When he began sucking gently on her pulse, his hand moving to caress her sides, Damaru let out a little moan escape her lips.

Itachi smirked triumphantly before Damaru found the courage to push him away.

"Itachi." She scolded, flushed but serious "Not now."

The boy sighed but admitted defeat, kissing her lips briefly before letting her go.

He also got up, intend on finding some cold water.

This girl had no idea how much she was affecting him just by being there.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"We should stop here for the night." Itachi decided, seeing the sun set.

The group stopped in the next clearing and began setting up camp.

"I'll patrol around the area." Tazuki warned before walking away.

"Be careful!" Damaru warned, receiving a wave before the red head disappeared completely.

"Okay." The white haired girl turned back to Haku and Shin "Show me how you two light a fire."

Tazuki jumped on branches, her senses in high alert.

She scanned the forest surrounding the camp before moving to the west side of their position, a dry patch of land littered with rocks.

She wove her path between them, trying to detect any enemies.

Her hands made a handsign and she replaced herself with a log which took the flurry of kunais in her place.

The missing nin swore before resuming his running. After all the little girl was far from being a threat and he had more urgent matters.

At least that's what he thought.

Proving him wrong, said little girl jumped suddenly in front of him, startling him.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Tazuki kicked him back where he came from.

The man crashed against a tree trunk, groaning in pain.

Tazuki got out her fans, ready to fight.

The missing nin crawled back up, glaring at the tiny girl who dared to cross his path and resist.

Tazuki didn't have time to react as a little white clay insect rested on the man's shoulder before exploding.

The missing nin was projected once again, but this time didn't get up.

Tazuki narrowed her eyes when the blond boy she remembered seeing once appeared beside the corpse (mostly because he insulted her and she wasn't able to plummet him into a bloody pulp).

This was probably why she glared fiercely at the boy.

For a moment Deidara tensed, thinking she was angry because she was a hunter nin after the same man as him. But seeing no headband, and noticing she was making no movement toward the body, he tried other hypothesises.

Finally he remembered where he had seen the girl and the bad memories he had made him angry (he still believed that the boy who defeated him had somehow cheated).

"Hey!" he called, pointing to her "I remember you! You're the ugly bitch who was with that bastard!"

This was definitively the wrong thing to say, and Deidara realised it quickly.

Tazuki froze for a few seconds before a killing intent Kisame would have been proud of rolled off her in waves.

She fixed the blond boy down with a glare rivalling with Itachi's before a creepy smile stretched her lips, making Deidara shudder involuntary.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank to Sukki18 for her wonderful reviews.**

**WARNING: There's another **_**slight**_** lime in this chapter, probably the last one for this part of the story (I'm still not comfortable writing that sort of thing). I'm warning the reader just in case there are people who are really sensible to that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc and the plot.**

**Please read and enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave a little review to the author to let her now what you think.**

_xxxx_

Chapter seven

A snowstorm and a mysterious girl

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Previously-_

_Tazuki narrowed her eyes when the blond boy she remembered seeing once (mostly because he insulted her and she wasn't able to plummet him into a bloody pulp) appeared in front of her._

_This was probably why she glared fiercely at the boy. _

_For a moment Deidara tensed, thinking she was angry because she was a hunter nin after the same man as him. But seeing no headband, and noticing she was making no movement toward the body, he tried other hypothesises._

_Finally he remembered where he had seen the girl and the bad memories he had made him grumpy (he still believed that the boy who defeated him had somehow cheated)._

"_Hey!" he called, pointing to her "I remember you! You're the ugly bitch who was with that bastard!"_

_This was definitively the wrong thing to say, and Deidara realised it quickly._

_Tazuki froze for a few seconds, bangs briefly shadowing her eyes, before a killing intent Kisame would have been proud of rolled off her in waves._

_She fixed the blond boy down with a glare rivalling with Itachi's before a creepy smile stretched her lips, making Deidara shudder involuntary._

_-Now-_

"I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!"

Damaru looked up from the fire where she was busy preparing dinner, blinking curiously as girlish screams worth the beginning of horror movies resonated in the air.

"Do you think we should go check on Tazuki-chan?" she wondered, looking at Itachi who hadn't looked up from his book.

"I'm sure she's doing very well." He said casually.

"But it's not Tazuki-chan I'm worried about…"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Deidara?" one of the boy's teammates asked, landing near him "Again?"

He only got a pained groan back and turned to the third member who had just appeared.

"What do we do?" he asked "He seems in pretty bad shape."

"He really isn't lucky lately." The other sighed before hauling him up on his shoulder "Let's go back."

His teammate nodded before following him.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"It feels heavenly." Damaru happily sighed, sinking lower in her relaxation chair while a woman was massaging her feet.

"It sure feels like that." Tazuki smiled "Thank you for inviting us."

The white haired (now brown though because she had a wig on) scoffed lightly "How couldn't I? You offered me these tickets for three free entries in this spa before _discreetly_ pointing that there were _three_ entries."

"What can I say?" Rin smirked "There _were _three free entries."

"What a coincidence." Damaru snorted "Did you also _coincidentally_ choose a flavour _you_ liked for the cake?"

"Of course not." Rin appeared offended "We asked for a red fruits and chocolate cake. It is your birthday after all."

"Technically there are still a few months before you turn sixteen." Tazuki said "But since you'll be gone by then we're going to celebrate now."

"Of course you wouldn't pass a chance for massage." Damaru rolled her eyes, thanking the woman massaging with her feet when she finished with a nod "Let's go. I want to taste this cake before the children and Kisame wolf it down."

Tazuki nodded, getting up too "I totally agree."

Together they dressed back in their clothes and made their way through town to a safe location where they could go at a faster pace without being noticed.

Rin took a few steps before noticing Damaru wasn't following them.

"Damaru-chan?" she asked, stopping to look back at her, Tazuki imitating her.

"Can't you hear that?" Damaru replied.

Curious, the two females stopped talking and listened intently.

And indeed, under the rummaging of the town's activity, they heard a little giggle.

"It…doesn't sound like a little girl's giggle." Tazuki said, looking at two companions "What do we do?"

"We go investigate." Damaru decided "With discretion."

Rin and Tazuki nodded before following the girl.

They crept into a hallway leading into the part of town holding the open air baths.

The atmosphere was steamy and heavy wisps of mist were rising from within the fenced areas enclosing the open baths.

Damaru and Tazuki raised an eyebrow when they discovered the giggles they were hearing were coming from a suspicious looking man peeping inside the women's baths.

"His hair looks a bit like Kakashi's father." Tazuki commented, not knowing what else to say "What do we do now?"

Damaru threw a worried look behind her. Curious, Tazuki imitated her friend and gulped when she noticed Rin's dark look, a black purplish aura almost visible surrounding her.

The young mother cracked her knuckles and the two younger girls wisely stepped aside to let her pass.

Rin advanced, and the man finally noticed there was someone behind him.

He stopped his giggle and turned to see who it was, ready to tell off anyone cutting his fun.

The last thing he remembered when he woke up several hours later was a sensation of absolute terror and the image of a young woman wearing the most frightening expression, closely reminding him of Tsunade.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Okaa-chan!" Shin called, entering the room his surrogate mother was working in "Tazuki-chan says we have to go back now. There's an early snow storm making its way from the west to us."

"Sorry sweetie but I have to finish my seal work and I'm nowhere near the end."

"But and the snowstorm?"

"Don't worry Shin-kun." Itachi reassured, putting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder "I'll stay with her."

"You shouldn't worry Shin-kun." Damaru smiled, getting up to hug him "We're high ranked shinobis. It's not a snow storm that will scare us."

She kissed the top of his head before pushing him out of her study.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Okay." Damaru hugged her cloak tighter against herself "We should find a shelter. At least for the night."

Itachi nodded, also finding the snow storm too strong to continue. Yuki and Gin were almost invisible now, the snow coming up to their shoulders.

He looked around them, trying to find some sort of shelter they could use.

He noticed what could be a building and turned to Damaru.

"I'll check out something." He said "Stay here with Yuki."

Damaru nodded and kneeled near the white wolf, resting a bit.

Itachi, with Gin, walked away to come back ten minutes later.

"There's a house not too far away." He told her, helping her get up and passing his arm on her shoulders, bringing up his cloak around her to keep her warm "We'll go ask if we can stay the night."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Hearing someone knock at the door, the woman looked up from her tea.

The teen beside her jumped lightly, her shoulders tensing.

Having only taken her in a few days ago, the woman didn't know what could make the girl so afraid.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She nonetheless said, smiling reassuringly before getting up.

The girl made a movement to stop her, but seemed to abandon half way, defeated.

The woman opened the door and smiled to the young couple at her door, two wolves at their sides.

"Sorry to disturb you madam." The girl smiled, shaking a bit due to the cold, even with her cloak and the boy hugging her close under his own cloak "But we were caught in this storm while travelling. Could we stay the night here?"

"We can pay you." The boy said.

"Don't talk nonsense young one." The woman admonished "You're welcomed here and I won't ask money from you. Now come in."

The girl smiled thankfully as she and the boy entered, the two lupines following them.

The woman led them into the living room and excused herself to the kitchen to make more tea.

Damaru smiled at Itachi when he helped her sit down before turning to the girl.

"I'm Damaru." She presented herself with a smile "Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand. The girl hesitated before taking it.

"I'm Guren…nice to meet you too."

"Guren, that's a beautiful name."

"Yours too."

"Thank you."

Guren seemed slightly more at ease and Damaru smiled before turning to the woman when she entered the living room with a tray.

She helped serve tea and they settled back.

"It's surprising to see so much people here." The woman smiled "First Guren, and now you two."

"Guren?" Damaru blinked "I thought she was your daughter."

"Oh no." The woman laughed "As much as I would love a daughter, life only gave me my son Yukimaru. Currently he's sleeping but I'm sure you'll be able to see him tomorrow."

"How did you end up here Guren-san?" Damaru asked, curious.

"My village was attacked. I was wounded and wandered here by accident."

"I see. I'm sorry about your village."

"Thank you."

"If it isn't too much asking." The woman asked "Could you tell us how you ended up here, with two wolves?"

Itachi and Damaru looked at each other. They had to think quickly.

"Well, you see." Damaru said, taking a deep breath and squeezing Itachi's hand to let him now she was taking care of it "I'm…or rather, I was the daughter of a wealthy enough merchant. He wanted to make me marry the son of one of his wealthiest client."

She stopped for a bit for dramatic effect before continuing.

"But I was, and still am, in love with this man here."

She threw a tender look at Itachi who gave it back to her. They distinctly heard the woman sigh.

It was working.

"We tried everything we could think of, but my father wouldn't listen to us." Damaru explained "So we decided to run away together."

"We plan on marrying once we find a town to settle down in." Itachi added, surrounding her waist with his arms.

"Well, I hope you'll find happiness." The woman smiled "And what about the wolves?"

"Since I was little I liked to help injured animals." Damaru explained simply "One day I found those two and they decided to stay."

She caressed Yuki's head who in return nuzzled her tights.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Damaru sighed before slipping into bed beside Itachi (the woman didn't have two beds for them). The wolves were at their feet, curled against each other.

The girl snuggled into the covers, still a bit cold.

Warm arms surrounded her frame and pulled her toward Itachi.

"You're good at acting." He whispered, nuzzling her hair, his breath caressing her neck.

She chuckled softly, making him raise an eyebrow.

She twisted her body to face him, sending him a look that made Itachi's heart melt.

"I didn't have to act at all." She whispered before depositing her lips on his.

He kissed her back, his tongue darting out to lick her lower lips.

She granted entrance and their tongues began to dance together.

He hugged her frame tighter to him, loving how her body fit so closely to his.

They stopped kissing when the need of air became to urgent.

Itachi began trailing kisses down her throat, stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder to suck on the pulse.

Damaru moaned softly, her hands slipping under Itachi's clothes to deposit fleeting caresses from his stomach to his torso.

Itachi groaned before pulling himself up, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Damaru." He pleaded softly, his tone darkened with lust "I need you."

She looked back at him and nodded.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Sunlight slipped in the room, making Damaru stir.

She opened slowly her eyes, not really wanting to get up. She was very comfortable encased in Itachi's warm arms.

She sighed before trying to detangle herself.

Itachi growled before hugging her tighter against himself, nuzzling her neck.

"Itachi." The girl yawned, trying harder "Come on, we have to get up before someone comes in."

"Don't want to."

"Come on you big baby." Damaru chuckled and gave him playful slap on the arm before sitting up.

She looked around for her clothes and got up to retrieve them.

She was busy getting dressed when she noticed Itachi wasn't getting up, too busy looking at her up and down with a smirk.

Damaru huffed before picking up his shirt and throwing the cloth at him.

"Stop ogling me and get dressed you idiot." She said, trying to stifle a smile.

"I prefer ogling." Itachi replied cheekily.

His only answer was his pants in his face.

Damaru finished dressing up and bent down to wake up the wolves.

Yuki yawned, extracting herself from Gin to affectionately lick Damaru's hand.

"Good morning girl." The girl smiled, petting her before scratching a waking up Gin behind the ears.

She looked at the window before adding:

"It seems we won't be able to get back to travelling today."

Indeed, even if there was a bit of sun, the sky was heavy with grey clouds, indicating a storm to come.

"Let's go downstairs." Damaru said, turning to Itachi who had finally dressed up.

He nodded and the little group climbed downstairs.

"Good morning." The woman greeted with a smile "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you." Damaru smiled before greeting Guren with a wave.

She noticed the little boy sitting next to the girl and smiled.

"And who is this little boy?" she asked.

"I'm Yukimaru." The young one replied, smiling "Nice to meet you."

Damaru smiled back before sitting down, followed by Itachi. The wolves settled a bit away, lying down next to the fire.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to travel today." The woman said, putting down plates full of omelettes and grilled fishes with bowls of rice in front of them "There will be another storm, probably during the early afternoon."

"I noticed." Damaru agreed "Is it okay for us to stay another day? We can pay you."

"Of course you can. And I don't want your money. I'm glad to have a bit of company. It can be lonely here."

They finished breakfast, Damaru and the woman chatting animatedly with Yukimaru giving from time to time his opinion.

Finishing her tea, Damaru got up.

"If you'll excuse me." She said "I need to take the wolves outside if we're going to be stuck inside most of the day."

"I'll go with you." Guren said, getting up too.

Damaru was surprised and shared a look with Itachi before tentatively nodding.

"Alright." She conceded "If that's what you want. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

_xxxx_

Chapter eight

Snow, snake and death

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Previously-_

"_I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to travel today." The woman said, putting down plates full of omelettes and grilled fishes with bowls of rice in front of them "There will be another storm, probably during the early afternoon."_

"_I noticed." Damaru agreed "Is it okay for us to stay another day? We can pay you."_

"_Of course you can. And I don't want your money. I'm glad to have a bit of company. It can be lonely here."_

_They finished breakfast, Damaru and the woman chatting animatedly, Yukimaru giving from time to time his opinion._

_Finishing her tea, Damaru got up._

"_If you'll excuse me." She said "I need to take the wolves outside if we're going to be stuck in most of the day."_

"_I'll go with you." Guren said, getting up too._

_Damaru was surprised and shared a look with Itachi before tentatively nodding._

"_Alright." She conceded "If that's what you want. Let's go."_

_-Now-_

Yuki and Gin frolicked in the deep snow, jumping around and playfully fighting with each other.

Damaru and Guren were a few feet away, sitting on a rock protubing from the thick layer of white powder.

"I really don't like cold weather." Damaru grumbled, shivering violently before tightening her cloak against herself "What about you Guren-san?"

"Cold weather like that doesn't bother me." The girl replied "I've known worse."

They stayed silent for a while, observing Yuki and Gin.

"Can I ask you something?" Guren asked suddenly, sounding hesitant and slightly tense.

"Ask away." Damaru kindly answered.

The girl clenched her hands together, biting her bottom lip before gathering her wits.

"What…made you want to follow him?"

"Itachi you mean?" Damaru saw Guren nod "Because I love him. Simple as that."

"But…how did you know it was the right choice? Perhaps he could have…mistreated you."

Damaru blinked and looked longly at Guren before sighing.

"I have to tell you something. It wasn't Itachi's idea to run away. He wanted to go alone but I sort of forced him to take me with him."

Guren looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. He wanted what was best for me and thought a life with him wouldn't bring me happiness because it would be hard. But tell you what? I've never been happier. As for mistreating me, I have full faith he wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

"Why?" Guren asked curiously.

"Because loving someone means wanting his or her happiness. Itachi wants me to be happy even if it costs him his own. Same for me."

She looked up to Guren with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I ask you why you're asking me these questions?"

The girl hesitated before bringing her knees nearer, her arms surrounding them.

"Well." She said slowly, searching her words "I also followed a man when I was younger. He saved me from misery and death in the streets. He said he would take care of me. But recently…"

She couldn't continue, feeling tears building up.

Damaru silently observed her before asking:

"Has he abused your trust?"

Eyes widening, Guren turned to Damaru with a dumbstruck expression.

"So I'm right?" the white haired girl deduced.

It wasn't long before Guren was crying.

Damaru climbed up to her and hugged her, letting the girl cry on her shoulder.

"H-He." Guren hiccupped "He made me…he made me…"

"I won't judge you." Damaru assured "I promise."

"He made me kill people!" Guren finally yelled out, sobbing even harder "I didn't want to but I wanted so much to make him proud of me."

"He shouldn't have forced you to kill." Damaru soothed her, rubbing her back "If he said he would take care of you and then forced you to do things you didn't want to, he's a liar."

She waited until Guren's tears dried off before leading her inside, calling back Yuki and Gin.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Guren-nee-chan!" Yukimaru called, running to her when he saw her climbing down the stairs "Can you play with me?"

Damaru smiled, almost giggling at the confused, almost lost look on the girl's face.

"Yukimaru?" Guren asked, looking around "Where is your mom?"

"She went to fetch water." The little boy answered before insisting "So? Will you play with me?"

"Ah, yes." Guren tentatively agreed "Why not?"

The grey haired boy grabbed her hands and led her to his toys.

They began playing and soon enough the six years old managed to ensnare the sixteen years old girl into his game.

Smiling, Damaru leaned into Itachi's arms and scratched Yuki behind the ear, much to the boy's and canine's delight.

A peaceful atmosphere settled down. Guren continued to play with Yukimaru, the boy even managing to make her smile and relax a bit. Yuki eventually got up to cuddle with Gin, the two wolves quickly falling asleep.

Damaru stayed in Itachi's arms. The two teenagers settled on a couch and talked quietly to each other.

Suddenly Guren stopped playing with Yukimaru, tensing and looking outside.

"Guren-nee-chan?" asked the young boy.

"I…I need to go out."

Damaru and Itachi looked at her as she exited the house. Yuki and Gin also woke up.

The two teenagers looked at each other, conversing silently in a well-honed habit before getting up.

"Yukimaru-kun." Damaru said, kneeling next to the boy "We need to go out for a while. Yuki and Gin will stay with you. Can you promise me to behave?"

"Of course." The young boy smiled "I'll stay there and behave. Promise!"

Damaru smiled and ruffled his hair before getting up and following Itachi outside.

Gin and Yuki keened, pushing their heads against their torsos in a silent plea to let them go with them.

"No." Damaru said gently, scratching their muzzles "You need to stay here and look after Yukimaru. Just in case."

She whispered her last phrase, her gaze full of meaning.

The wolves understood and Yuki gave her a lick on the hand before going to lay beside the boy, followed closely by Gin.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Do it." He said for the third time, frowning, clearly irritated.

The woman was kneeling on the ground, at her mercy, and the girl still was hesitating.

"Guren-chan?" he asked, a sudden thought coming to mind "Do you _care_ about this woman?"

The blue haired girl tensed, glancing up fearfully at him.

"Poor foolish child." He hissed "This woman doesn't care about you. No one loves you. You were rejected since you're young. Only I took you in and cared for you."

He pinned her with a cold glare and continued.

"And how do you repay my kindness? I did everything for you and when I give a simple, basic order, you can't execute it. Do it."

The girl gulped and looked back at the woman on the ground.

"Do it."

Tears sprung from her eyes as she let out a choked whimper.

"DO IT!"

Crystal spears sprung out, impaling the woman who gave out a raspy cry before collapsing on the ground, her blood tainting the white snow pink.

Orochimaru smirked and was about to reach for the girl when a black blur threw him back violently.

Coughing, he got up and recognised his opponent.

"Itachi-kun." He smirked "How…opportune to meet you here. Since I heard what happened back in Konoha, I've been dying to talk to you."

"I have nothing to talk to you about you filth." Itachi growled, his sharingan activating.

If possible Orochimaru's smirk widened and his serpent like tongue darted out to lick his lower lip.

They rushed into fight, and Guren could only observe, overwhelmed, as the two great forces collided together in a burst of chakra.

She only noticed Damaru when the girl called to her.

"Guren! What have you done?"

The blue haired teen turned to see the girl kneeling over a lifeless body, horror and grief coupled with shock in her peridot green eyes.

Guren's black eyes fell onto the woman who kindly took her in, even if she knew nothing about her, and gave her warmth and care like no one else had.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as her body trembled.

"I'm sorry." She half exclaimed, half choked out, falling down on her knees "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Damaru blinked and threw her a pitying look before getting up.

She went to her and surrounded her frame with her arms.

Guren literally collapsed. She began crying as if there was no tomorrow and Damaru silently bore it, rubbing her back.

Ororchimaru noticed and he frowned.

"Guren." He called "Come and help me instead of crying like that."

Itachi threw him a punch, hitting him straight in the face.

"You should pay attention to what's in front of you snake." He coldly said before trying to encase him in a fireball.

Unfortunately the man dodged.

"Guren." Damaru said softly, taking the girl's shoulders in her hands "You aren't forced to obey him."

"B-But." The black eyed girl hiccupped "H-He's the only one I-I have. I can't…"

"Guren." Damaru insisted "The one who have taken care of you is the woman behind us. The ones who loved you the most was this woman and the little boy back there."

"Y-Yukimaru." Guren gasped "Oh no. I killed his mother."

More tears poured out of her eyes.

"Guren. Perhaps you killed her but you still can do something."

"W-What?"

"Leave Orochimaru Guren. And take care of Yukimaru. He only has you now."

"B-But where would we go? And I..I can't…"

"Yes you can. That's what his mother would want. The little guy loves you. And you can come with us if you want."

There was a little silence before Guren said:

"You aren't really civilians aren't you?"

"What I told you isn't a lie. Technically." Damaru smiled sheepishly "If you accept to go with us I can tell you more, but if you don't…"

"I…I understand."

"I won't force you to choose. And I think Yukimaru will prefer going with you. Guren I know it's a difficult decision but please think of Yukimaru."

Images of the grey haired, purple eyed little boy flashed in her mind and she choked back more tears.

"Guren!" yelled Ororchimaru "Kill the girl!"

He was in a delicate position. The boy was far stronger than he estimated, very near kage level. He had foiled every attempt he made with genjutsu, even returning some of them in a rather painful way. He even cut off his hand and he now could only do techniques that didn't require hand signs

He had really greatly underestimated the boy.

But he wasn't the snake sannin for nothing. He had noted the subtle signs of the boy's eyes each time he checked on the girl talking to Guren.

Obviously the girl was dear to him.

Damaru said nothing, only glanced at Guren whose eyes had widened when she heard the order.

The blue haired girl turned to Damaru and understood the teen wouldn't do anything to protect herself.

"Guren!" Orochimaru yelled, glaring at the shaking girl.

She looked at Damaru who smiled gently at her. She took a deep breath.

"No." the word was almost a whisper, but the snake sannin heard it nonetheless.

"What?" he hissed, pinning the girl down with a glare.

Guren trembled under it, but held her ground, her hand finding Damaru's and squeezing it.

"No." she repeated harder "I won't follow you anymore. And you won't have the boy. I'll personally make sure you don't lay a finger on him!"

"Orochimaru wants Yukimaru?" Damaru asked, frowning.

"He has a weird connection with Sanbi, the three tailed demon." Guren explained, now glaring at the sannin "But I refuse to let him use another innocent like he's done with me."

"We're with you." Damaru supported, squeezing her hand.

"Foolish girl!" Orochimaru hissed angrily "You'll pay!"

He lunged at them. The girls tensed but Itachi managed to intercept the man and the sannin was partly caught in his fire dragon.

He was once again forced to dodge, hissing in pain when his shoulder coloured a charred red.

"You should really concentrate more on your opponent." Itachi taunted, a hint of a smirk on is lips.

"We should bury the body." Damaru said, glancing at the woman still lying on the ground "After that we'll go back, alright Guren?"

Feeling what felt like the hundredth time tears mist her vision, Guren wordlessly nodded before getting up.

Seeing how the situation was, Orochimaru decided that it was time to strategically retreat and threw a poisonous gas at Itachi.

The boy was forced to avoid the purple cloud, stepping near the girls busy preparing a tomb just in case.

But when the gas dissipated the sannin was nowhere to be seen.

He scanned the surroundings with his sharingan but Orochimaru was really gone.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"Guren!" called tearily Yukimaru when the group entered the house.

He got up from behind Yuki and ran to the blue haired girl, arms outstretched.

Guren, confused, kneeled to take him in her arms.

The wolves neared them and they noticed the pink surrounding their jaws and speckling their fur.

Damaru advanced into the living room and saw trails of blood with the bodies of four men littering the floor.

"You did well." She said, petting Yuki before turning to Itachi and Guren "Guren-san you should prepare Yukimaru's things. Itachi and I will wait for you."

"Why are w-we leaving?" The young boy hiccupped "Wh-where is mom?"

"Yukimaru-kun." Damaru said softly when she saw Guren didn't have the courage "Your mother is dead."

The news seemed to put the boy under shock, and he stayed frozen while Guren prepared his things and met with Itachi and Damaru.

It was only later, as they were travelling in the snow, that he exploded in tears.

Guren could only hold him tighter against herself, feeling tears trail down her own cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry about the delay but I had so much things to do this weekend that I only realised late Sunday that I hadn't posted any new chapter for the week.**

**Anyway a big thank to Sukki18 for her wonderful reviews and please enjoy this ninth –albeit a bit late- chapter. Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me what you think.**

_xxx_

Chapter nine

New members and red clouds

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Previously-_

"_Guren!" called tearily Yukimaru when the group entered the house._

_He got up from behind Yuki and ran to the blue haired girl, arms outstretched._

_Guren, a bit confused, kneeled to take him in her arms._

_The wolves neared them and they noticed the pink surrounding their jaws and speckling their fur._

_Damaru advanced into the living room and saw trails of blood with the bodies of four men littering the floor._

"_You did well." She said, petting Yuki before turning to Itachi and Guren "Guren-san you should prepare Yukimaru's things. Itachi and I will wait for you."_

"_Why are w-we leaving?" The young boy hiccupped "Wh-where is mom?"_

"_Yukimaru-kun." Damaru said softly when she saw Guren didn't have the courage "Your mother is dead."_

_The news seemed to put the boy under shock, and he stayed frozen while Guren prepared his bag and met with Itachi and Damaru._

_It was only later, as they were travelling in the snow, that he exploded in tears._

_Guren could only hold him tighter against herself, feeling tears trail down her own cheeks._

_-Now-_

The group huddled around the fire, Damaru grumbling about hating the cold.

Itachi chuckled a bit before throwing his own cloak around her and bringing her near him for warmth.

Damaru smiled thankfully at him before snuggling closer.

Guren blushed a bit at the scene and focused on something else, looking down at the little boy in her laps.

She sighed. Yukimaru had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying, tired.

She saw him shiver and adjusted his cloak before wrapping her own around him.

Damaru smiled at her.

"Guren-san?" she said, getting the girl's attention "Did you make your choice? Tomorrow we might have to split if you don't want to go with us."

Biting her lower lips, the blue haired girl hesitated, thinking.

"I don't know anything about you." She defended "Up until now I thought you were civilians running away from an arranged marriage."

"I can't tell you much since you didn't agree to come with us." Damaru traded carefully "But I assure you we're friends. And we're not forcing you. If you want to go, I now a couple of addresses where you will be taken in if you say you're my friend."

Guren blinked, surprised. They weren't gonna force her? They were really letting her choose?

She looked down at a sleeping Yukimaru. She also had to think of him first. She had nothing. How could she insure his future?

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

They heard the door open and the children ran to the entrance.

"Okaa-chan!" yelled Naruto, bulleting into Damaru's arms.

"We were so worried about you!" Amaru added.

Laughing, the girl accepted the hugs of the children before letting them jump on Itachi.

The pups galloped to Yuki and Gin, greeting them with happy barks and adding to the ruckus.

It took a few minutes for Shin to notice the little boy looking at them curiously from an unknown girl's arms.

"Okaa-chan?" He asked, pointing to the two "Who are they?"

His remark made the others aware of the foreign presences and they looked expectantly at Damaru.

"This is Yukimaru." The white haired girl presented, pointing to the boy who waved shyly "He's six years old. And this is Guren. She's sixteen like me."

She turned to Guren.

"Guren, Yukimaru, welcome into the family. The blond child is Naruto, and this is Sasuke. They're both 11. Amaru and Gaara there are 10. Haku is 13, Sai 12, Shin 14. The blue guy with the big sword is Kisame, the one with the mask Kakashi and the woman beside him his wife Rin. The gurgling toddler in Rin's arms is Kumori their son, and the red head glaring at me because she thought I forgot her, Tazuki. There's also Kimimaro who's 13 like Haku but he's sick so he's in bed. The pups' names are Taiyo, it's the light yellow pup, and Inazuma for the golden furred one."

"Welcome Guren-chan." Rin smiled "It's good to have another girl."

"Sure thing." Tazuki grinned "We were beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed."

Guren blinked, digesting everything.

"I thought you were kidding." She whispered, eyeing all the children.

"I never kid when it comes to my children." Damaru said.

"Hey Yukimaru-kun!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up to the boy "Do you want to play with us?"

Yukimaru blinked and looked up to Guren.

"Go." The girl simply said, putting him down.

"Be careful kids." Damaru warned seriously "He's only six, much younger than you. So be careful okay."

"Promise." The children chorused.

Amaru took Yukimaru's hand and the children swiftly disappeared.

"We'll make some room for you two." Damaru smiled "We're beginning to have a bit of overpopulation."

"I propose we pass a law that now only girls will be allowed." Tazuki smirked "And perhaps children if they're cute."

"Yukimaru-kun is surely cute." Rin said, turning to Guren "Are you his mother? You seem a bit too young."

"We have a lot to discuss." Damaru led Guren to the living room "It will take some time."

"I'll make some tea." Rin said, passing Kumori to Kakashi "Anata, go take care of your son and prepare him for bed."

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi replied before walking to their room.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

"So you're restoring a place in an unclaimed patch of land surrounded by a forest infested by gigantic, chakra using animals."

"Almost finished now." Tazuki smiled.

"So why are the children here?" Guren asked, gesturing to Shin, Haku and Sai.

"It's a sort of law we established when the children whined about being left alone at home and not being able to accompany us." Damaru explained "When they reach twelve, if their level is high enough so that we judge they can take care of themselves, they can come."

"But Sai is thirteen, and it's his first time."

"Sai was never really interested in becoming a ninja." Kakashi said "And we thought when he was twelve that he wasn't ready to go out with us. But somehow Shin persuaded him to do better and this year we accepted."

"I told him there were beautiful things to paint there." Shin explained, smiling.

Damaru chuckled and ruffled Sai's hair. This was Sai alright.

Tazuki was about to add something when they felt a flare of chakra.

The adult stopped, the children imitating them confusedly, too young to detect the flare of energy.

"Kakashi, with me." Damaru quickly decided "Tazuki, Guren, you stay here with the children. You know what to do if…"

She didn't finish her phrase, but the two girls understood and nodded. Kakashi and Damaru nodded back before leaping into the trees with Yuki following them.

Kakashi unravelled his sharingan.

Every adults of the little group had a well-honed enginery when it came to teamwork, and one of the most important requirements for the children to be authorised to go to missions with them was to show their capability to work as a team. It more than often made the difference between dead and alive.

With a gesture from Kakashi they stopped before splitting.

Damaru and Yuki crawled stealthily between the trees to a remote place, apparently ruins from what she could see.

She recognised the blond boy at one end of the clearing. She remembered him from their one time meeting (she also suspected Tazuki met him twice). She mostly remembered him because he got out alive of his confrontation with Itachi.

But the three others… one was, well, not human. A sort of hunchback with no feet and a head far too in the front. Seeing thin, almost invisible chakra strings, she was leaning toward him being a puppeteer.

The second one was apparently allergic to shirts, with only a black pant and a big pendant (perhaps a triangle or something, she wasn't seeing well so far).

The third one, on the contrary, was covered from head to toe in clothes, his creepy green eyes and hands the only parts of his body not covered.

She noticed Kakashi and sent him a questioning look before glancing at the three.

He nodded. Yes, he knew them. With signs he also indicated they were S-ranked and very dangerous.

"Like hell I'll join you!" The blond (Deidara, perhaps?) yelled "You're artless and disgusting."

"I'll take care of him." Proposed the 'man' Damaru thought a puppeteer.

"No." the one with creepy green eyes replied "You'll kill him, and we need him alive."

Reluctantly the other stepped down and the green eyed one stepped up.

"Eh!" The blond smirked, his hand disappearing in his side bags "You just try. I'll blow you up."

The two engaged fight, and from the very beginning the green eyed one clearly had the advantage. From Damaru's point of view he seemed more experienced and stronger than the blond.

Yuki keened discreetly and gestured to Kakashi once Damaru turned to her.

The man sent her an eloquent look that the girl traduced perfectly.

What were the orders?

Damaru knew they couldn't stay here forever. The children, Guren and Tazuki were still waiting for them. The white haired girl felt bad for leaving the blond boy alone like that, but she had priorities.

She nodded to her surrogate brother and they began to slowly move away, not wanting to attract any attention.

Unfortunately, fate decided at that precise moment to meddle and a stray bomb exploded near Damaru, forcing her to dodge and reveal herself.

She twisted in the air, escaping the flock of poisoned needles and slipped gracefully under the guard of the one seemingly allergic to shirt when he attacked.

Yuki jumped, sinking her teeth into his leg.

The bulky man let out a string of curses that made Damaru frown disapprovingly and managed to shake off the wolf who still got a good chunk of flesh.

The fact that he didn't seem that bothered worried Damaru.

She saw the puppeteer ready to attack again but Kakashi had managed to sneak behind him, shoving a chidori into the thick puppet and making it explode.

A figure shot out of it but Damaru wasn't able to exactly see what it was as the crazy man decided to attack again.

"Stay still bitch!" he yelled, swaying his giant…scythe she guessed "Let me make your blood run free!"

He looked so deranged while saying that, Damaru made a point of honour to make sure he wasn't able to even scratch her.

It wasn't that difficult. After years of training with Kakashi who was very swift, and Itachi who was mostly unpredictable, the white haired man in front of her seemed slow and so much predictable.

At the corner of her eyes she could see Kakashi having some difficult approaching his own opponent, the red head keeping his distance with the help of a puppet shooting stream after stream of needles (probably poisoned too). She gestured to Yuki who nodded and sneaked behind the man before tripping him, creating an opening for Kakashi.

The blond boy wasn't managing half bad either, even if it was evident his opponent had a lot more experience than him (and strange independent appendages).

Nodding to herself, she concentrated back on her own adversary who was becoming quite…frustrated should she say. Damaru could barely make out was he was saying apart from a few curse words.

She took the opportunity when he swung wildly his weapon at her to gracefully slip under his guard, her fingertips glowing green.

She tapped three points on the man's torso as well as two on his right arm for good measure.

She retreated, but not quickly enough as the tip of his scythe grazed her cheek, leaving a thin cut running from her nose to her chin.

Her opponent smiled wildly and (much to Damaru's disgust) licked off her blood.

Still smirking like a mad man, he stabbed himself before beginning to trace a strange symbol on the ground.

Damaru didn't like what he was doing in the slightest. Beside her Yuki, who had just returned, growled in warning.

The man, smirking wider if it was possible, raised his scythe.

Damaru and Yuki tensed, only to see their opponent stab himself.

The white haired girl suddenly felt pain and cried in surprise grabbing her shoulder.

Immediately her hand was coated in red and Damaru winced when she noticed the hole in her shoulder.

"Damaru!" Kakashi yelled, trying to get to her.

He was repelled by a flurry of needles.

"I'm your opponent." The red head smirked before engaging him in a sword fight using his puppet.

Kakashi swore but was forced to concentrate on him.

Meanwhile Damaru's opponent had the time to pierce another wound on Damaru's tight. This time the teen managed to not cry and stared up defiantly at him.

Obviously her opponent didn't take this well and raised a third time his scythe.

Little white insects landed on his shoulders and exploded, sending him out of his circle.

"Let's swap." The blond boy (Damaru was almost sure his name was Deidara) "I'll take the religious freak and you take the creepy eyed one."

"Thanks." Damaru replied shortly, relief feeling her.

She got out the tanto Kisame offered her for her fourteenth birthday and charged chakra into it.

Her new opponent narrowed his eyes at her before sending tendrils of…frankly Damaru didn't know what they were exactly made of.

But that didn't stop her from effectively cutting each one, even if one of her arms was incapacitated.

She was so busy with them it took some time to notice Tazuki hiding behind a tree, trying to get her attention.

The red haired girl discreetly motioned to her fans and Damaru nodded imperceptibly, giving her the signal to go forward with her plan.

She charged her left arm with a precise amount of chakra, thankful that the white haired freak had only damaged her right shoulder.

She glanced at Tazuki who nodded before punching the ground with all her might.

This technique was new to Damaru, so she bruised her knuckles a bit, but it had the awaited effect.

The ground split, bits of pointed rocks shooting up to the sky, transforming the landscape.

Tazuki lost no time and with a flick of her wrist a tornado was born, mingling with the earth to blind and disorient.

Damaru and Yuki quickly disengaged the fight, leaving their opponent furious but too caught in dodging bits of rocks to do anything.

In passing the white haired girl grabbed the blond boy and dragged him away after making sure Kakashi and Tazuki were gone too.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Just a precision, the puppet Sasori was using to hide in is ****not**** Hiruko. And the one he used to fight Kakashi isn't the third kazekage either.**

**I wish you all a good week and I promise this Friday I will not forget to post another chapter.**


End file.
